The Deal of Death
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Serenity is a victim of rape, and attempted homicide.The Prince of Death comes to her in the abyss of her mind to take her soul, but she doesn't want to die.The prince decides to make her a live or die deal that will send Serenity into a spin of events.
1. The Deal

_Hiya! I wrote the first chapter of a new story! :D_

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: One_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Summary: Serena is a victim of rape, and attempted homicide. The Prince of Death comes to her in the abyss of her mind to take her soul, but Serena doesn't want to die. The prince decides to make her a live or die deal that will send Serena into a spin of events._

_DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do NOT own Sailor Moon in any way possible! This story, however, is entirely my own thoughts, but I am using the characters and some of the story._

* * *

"No! Let me go, you bastard!"

"Shut up, bitch, and hold still!"

"Please, stop!!"

Finally, the man got what he wanted, and looked at the girl he just raped. He smiled a venomous grin. He lifted the limp body of the blonde off the ground and threw her against the wall of the alley where she crashed into a pile of trash bags. He noticed the shine of blood on her head, and grinned again. The man knew that she was unconscious, and may even die. He walked away laughing evilly. He got what he wanted, and felt a lot better, especially since he knew who she was.

Finally, people started walking out of the clubs since it was very late. One women was talking with her friends when she looked curiously into the alley way.

"OH, MY GOD!!" The women screamed. Her two friends looked over at her.

"What is it, Jane?" One asked. The women, now known as Jane, ran into the alley, her friends on her heels. Once they saw the girl with her ripped uniform and blood stains, they called an ambulance.

"Looks like she was raped," Jane said. Her friend bent down to look over the body.

"From the looks of the blood, it just happened," She said. Soon the trio heard the sirens coming and waited. They pulled up and started yelling questions and demands as the picked the unconscious girl, and put her in the ambulance.

"No, we didn't see what happened, we were just walking by...," The girls went on as the police surrounded them. They watched as the ambulance zoomed away. The police men offered to take them to the hospital, and the women went.

* * *

The victim was lying alone in a private hospital room still unconscious. The doctors didn't know if she was going to wake up or not. No movement was noticeable since she arrived, and her heartbeat was weak. She was bandaged up, and now they just had to wait.

In the dark corners a shadow moved quietly. He watched with cold midnight blue eyes at the girl lying on the bed. He knew what happened to her. He could smell the scent of rape. The shadow moved slowly toward the bed, and reached a hand out to touch her gently on her hand. He closed his eyes, and was drawn into her mind.

He looked around for the girl's spirit. The abyss was black and empty. Soon he heard a soft cry, and looked in the direction it came from. He saw an outline of a tiny body curled up. He walked towards it making no sound, but the girl sensed his presence and twisted around. She rose from the ground, and backed away from him.

"W-Who are you?" She asked with fear. The man looked over her simple short, sleeveless white dress. The one strap fell off her shoulder as she retreated.

"I am Endymion, the Prince of Death. I've come for you… Serenity," He said in a cold deep voice. Serenity shivered with fright.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked quietly.

"I have to know the name of my next assignment," Endymion said simply. Serenity blinked.

"What do you want?" She asked a little more firmly. Endymion blinked this time.

"What do I want? I'm here to guide your soul to the Underworld, of course," He said like it was the most common thing.

"Now, why would I go there?" Serenity asked. Endymion let his head fall in frustration.

"Because you're dead!" He shouted with anger. This was supposed to be a simple trip. All he had to do was take her soul with him, drop it off, and be done with it.

"Dead?" Serenity whispered. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes, you are," Endymion confirmed, "or else I wouldn't be here."

"I'm not dead, you idiot! At least, I'm not ready to die! Please, go away!" Serenity shouted with grief, and collapsed to the ground. Endymion looked at the pathetic girl.

"Look, you have no choice. Now, let's go," He reached down and grasped her arm tightly. He forcefully yanked her up, and started leading her away. Serenity slapped at his arms, shouting at him to release her.

"Please, mister, let me live! I don't want to die just yet! I'm only 18! Now is not the time, really!" Serenity begged with tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, "Please! I'll do anything!"

Endymion stopped in his tracks, and looked back at the crying girl. The dead he hated to guide the most was those that were raped. It was so heartbreaking for them, especially since most of the ones wanted to die because of it. He was surprised by her reaction to death, though. This girl wanted to live anyway, and she'd do anything to have that happen.

Endymion released Serenity's arms and let her fall to the ground again. He stood over her petite body. He looked over her, and knew why she was raped. She was really beautiful for being only 18. Her waist length silver-blonde locks, her long gorgeous legs, her small face with perfect lips, and…other things Endymion did not want to list. Serenity looked up at the prince. Endymion was captivated by her sapphire eyes, and was mesmerized by the specks of silver.

"Okay," Endymion caved. Serenity looked up at him again with wonder.

"Okay, what?" She asked with hope.

"I'll make you a deal, Serenity," Endymion started, "I'll let you live if you fulfill everything I ask of you."

"And what is that?" Serenity asked with suspicion.

"I want you to avenge yourself, as well as all the women that are victims of rape. The deal is that you set an example for all the past, present, and future rapist by going after the man who raped you," Endymion told her with a firm voice.

"And what am I going to do when I find him?" Serenity asked. Endymion smiled a small cold smile.

"You're going to kill him," He said with a bitter grin. Serenity's eyes widen.

"What?! Kill him?! I can't kill anyone!" She shouted in panic.

"But you will! That's the deal! Follow it or not, that's your choice," Endymion said with authority over her fate.

Serenity sighed, "Is that all?"

"No, you only have one year to fulfill your task. If you don't by the end of the dead line, then the deal is off, and you'll die. That is the deal, got it?" Endymion finished with satisfaction. He has never done this kind of work before, so it should be interesting.

Serenity pondered what was asked of her. Did she want to live so badly that she would kill another, so she could walk the earth? The man did rape her, though. He deserved to die, right? Plus, it would set an example for everyone else. Serenity didn't want anyone else to be in the position she was in.

"Deal," Serenity said confidently, and reached out to shake Endymion's hand. He grinned devilishly and grasped her hand in a firm handshake. Serenity looked behind her and saw the door to life, and walked towards it. Just as she was about to open the door, she looked back at the prince.

Endymion smiled again, that same cold deadly smile, "Oh, and one other thing…"

"What?" Serenity asked in a rush. She wanted to get back so bad.

"You won't be rid of me for the year. I will be haunting you until the task is complete," Endymion told her. Serenity's eyes widen once again with fear, but stepped through the door nonetheless. She heard Endymion's evil laughter the whole way back to life.

* * *

_Well, there goes the first chapter of "The Deal of Death". I hope it has captured your attention. I really like this story right now, and I hope it will become one of my fanfiction classics. Thank you for checking it out, and watch for the next chapter to come out (hopefully soon!) Thanks! :)_

_Don't forget your REVIEWS!! I wanna hear your thoughts!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	2. A Visit

_Whoa! Next chapter?! NICE! :D_

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Two_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairiing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

* * *

Serenity's eyes soon fluttered opened slowly. She looked around the white hospital room silently. Her sapphire eyes landed on the two girls sleeping in the chair next to her bed, another girl silently dozing in the chair in front of her, and of course, the blonde napping at the foot of her bed. Serenity smiled warmly. She had such wonderful friends. Serenity's nose twitched and her eyes began to water as she tried to contain herself. It didn't last long.

"ACHOOOOO!" Serenity sneezed loudly. She wiped her eyes with her arm. She felt stirring coming from the end of her bed, and looked at the others in the chairs. She laughed inwardly at Raye resting on Lita's lap. Serenity giggled quietly when Raye went to stretch, but ended up hitting Lita in the face.

"OW! Raye!" Lita cried holding her nursing her slightly red nose. Lita heard the giggle and looked at the bed's occupant.

"Serena, thank goodness you're awake!" Lita and Mina cried at the same time. Mina bounced onto her best friend giving her a big bear hug.

"We'd thought we lost you for sure!" Mina sobbed noisily. Serena smiled softly and returned the hug.

"I'm all right, you guys, really," She reassured. Raye stood up, and looked at the blonde.

"All right? Serenity Selene Silver, you almost died!" She yelled at her petite friend. Serena flinched.

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to worry everyone," Serena tried to apologize. Amy walked up to her.

"It's okay, Serena, as long as you're okay," Amy said soothingly, and hugged her.

"Thanks, Ames," Serena said truthfully. Everyone else decided to join the hug, except for Mina who never detached herself in the first place.

Once the doctor came in to examine Serena, he said she miraculously recovered with out any bruises except for the one still on her head. The girls returned to Serena's side, and chattered happily, no one daring to bring up the rape. Serenity listened and talked normally, but her thoughts drifted off to the deal and Endymion.

"Lita, can I ask you something?" Serena spoke up. Everyone paused in their gossip, and looked over at her. Lita nodded.

"Of course, Rena, anything," She said. Serena took a breath, and asked her question.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" She said finally. Lita gapped.

"Fight? What do you mean?" Lita asked with concern.

Serena sighed, "You know, self defense."

Lita blinked, and looked at the others, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Serena, why do you want to learn how to fight?" Amy asked dumbly, which wasn't like her. The others nodded wondering the same thing.

"Because, guys, let's face it, I was _raped_! Cold heartily raped, thrown into a wall, and almost died because of it! I think I need to know how to defend myself if something like that happens again!" Serenity cried frustrated. The girls blinked surprised by her outburst.

"Sorry, Rena, we know what you mean," Raye started.

"We just didn't want to bring it up," Mina finished, and went to hug her. Serena wrapped her arms around the other blonde.

"You know we'll always be here for you, Serenity," Amy said sincerely.

Serena smiled, "Yes, I know. Thanks." The girls all gathered around her for a group hug.

A few hours later, the visiting hours were ending, so the girls had to leave. Serenity didn't want them to leave her, but knew they would stay in a heartbeat if they could. She started to tear up as they gathered their things.

"It's okay, Rena, we'll be back in the morning," Lita reassured as she went to hug the smaller girl.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll be fine," Raye said and patted her on the head like a dog. Serena scrunched her nose at that gesture.

"Besides, the doctor says that you're improving wonderfully. Plus, you're going to be discharged tomorrow," Amy told her. Serena's eyes brightened up at that. She couldn't wait to go home.

"Everything will be all right, Sere, I promise. We love you," Mina whispered into her ear as they hugged. Serena gripped Mina tightly, for she was closest to her.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you tomorrow," Serena said with a wave as the girls left the room.

"Bye!" They said in unison, and closed the door on their way out.

* * *

Serena sighed contently as she snuggled into her pillow. She reached for the remote on the table beside her bed, and turned the small television on. She flipped through the channels aimlessly. Not finding anything she was interested in, she turned the little machine off. Serena looked around the room for something to do. She saw a set of pajama clothes that the girls left for her, so picked them up to change into. The blonde trailed over into the bathroom. She put the pink spaghetti-strapped tank top that said "You Wish" in big dark purple letters over her head. Then she pulled the matching pajama pants on that said the same thing on the rear end. Serena looked at herself in the mirror with approval, and decided to throw her silver-blonde locks up into a lose ponytail.

"Hmm…I don't have anyone to impress, but I like going to bed pretty and comfortable," She said to her reflection.

"Ah, I agree," A dark voice said from behind. Serena jumped in the air when she saw Endymion's reflection in the mirror standing behind her. She twisted around to come face to face with his rock hard chest.

"W-What are you doing here?" She said in a rush. She didn't dare look at his face, and found interest in the tiles on the floor.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone. I wasn't kidding, either," Endymion said with that same chilling voice that sent shivers up and down Serenity's spine. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up so they could meet each other's eyes.

"Good evening, Serenity," He said in a deep mysterious voice that was different from his usual tone.

"What is it you want?" Serenity asked before she lost herself in his gaze. Endymion released her chin and walked back into her room, Serena close behind.

"I'm out on the job tonight," He stated. Serenity looked at him almost in a confused manner.

"Out…on the job?" She asked slowly trying to understand. Endymion looked back at her. He strolled over casually to the chair that Lita and Raye rested in earlier that day, and dropped into it.

"Yeah, I'm out on the job. You know, guided souls to the Underworld – afterlife, if you will," He explained, "Someone is going to die tonight, and I'm going to take her soul."

"W-W-What?" Serenity stuttered with wide eyes, "You're going to kill someone?!"

"No, of course not! I don't kill them, you dimwit, I guide their spirits to the afterlife," Endymion said. He ran his hands through his ebony locks with frustration.

"Oh, I see. So it isn't…your doing, right? You basically help them get where they need to go after death," Serenity asked. Endymion looked over at the girl that was now sitting in front of him on her current bed.

"Yes, that's right," Endymion nodded. Serenity sat there pondering what she just learned.

"Wait, but what about heaven?" She asked suddenly. Endymion looked at her again.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Like don't they get to go to heaven, or are they _stuck_ with you in the Underworld?" Serenity asked with a serious tone of voice.

"Of course, they go to Heaven, if they're eligible," He said like it was the simplest matter.

"Okay, just checking," Serenity nodded.

Serenity thought some more about Endymion's current presence, "Then, if you're on the job, why are you here with me?"

"Because you'll be coming with me, of course," He said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?!" Serenity cried jumping from her bed, "Coming with you!? I don't think so, mister! I'm not going to watch you take someone's soul, and escort it to the Underworld!"

"You don't have a choice. We had a deal remember?" Endymion said, standing up as well. Serenity gapped at him like a fish.

"The deal doesn't say I have to watch you do your work!" She reminded him.

"No, it doesn't, but it says you won't be rid of me. Besides, I have control over your fate now," Endymion said in that cold voice again. With that being said, Endymion grabbed Serenity by the hand and slowly pulled her soul from her body, and whisked her out the window. He looked over his shoulder to see her body appear to be in the bed asleep.

* * *

_OOOOOH! Next chapter already?! Are you kidding me?! Ownage! Lawls, I'm such a dork. :p Hmm...! So yeah, I really like this chapter, and think I did a good job, eh? Yehh! You love me, I know. :p All in good humor. Wow, I'm just blabbing. My friend is having a birthday party on Saturday! Yay! Crap...! I need a present. Probably just a gift card. Haha, I can be so cheap._

_REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	3. Midnight Assignment

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Three_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Authors Notes: Ready for the next chapter?! I think you're going to like this one. I don't think I'm going to take as long to get the couple together as I am in "A Boss for Christmas". Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Serenity asked as she was swept through the night air in Endymion's arms.

"I told you," Endymion answered with out looking at her. Suddenly, Endymion landed gracefully on top of a building. He let go on Serenity's spirit, and she caught her balance as her feet touched the ground.

"Now what?" She asked when she fixed her shirt. Endymion still looked straight ahead.

"Now…we wait. It shouldn't take long," He said as he walked to the edge of the building and looked down. He motioned for Serena to join him, and when she did, he pointed down.

Serena looked down at the sidewalk, "What?"

"That girl walking, the brunette, is the one I'm here for," Endymion said in a dead voice. Serenity looked closer at the girl. She was pretty and slender.

"How? She looks fine…" Just as Serena was talking, the girl crossed the street with out seeing the speeding car coming her way. Serenity gasped loudly as she was struck.

"Oh, my God!" She cried as tears started to fill up her sad eyes. Endymion said nothing, and just pulled Serena with him as he descended down the building to the street. He walked quietly over to the bleeding girl, and knelt next to her body.

"What are you going to do," Serenity asked in a shaking voice. She looked around at the people gathering, but none of them seemed to notice her or Endymion's presences. She watched as Endymion placed the palm of his hand on the girl's chest, and saw this tiny bright white ball come from it. Endymion pointed his finger towards it as it floated into the air, where it bursted into a human form that was transparent. The silent spirit drifted down into Endymion's open arms.

"Come, Serenity," Endymion said in a soft voice as he turned and disappeared. Serenity got confused, for she didn't know what to do. She didn't have to think long; she disappeared as well.

In no time, Serenity reappeared in a different world, a dark world. She looked around at her surroundings. There weren't any bright colors just dark colors, especially black. Serenity brought her hands up to her chest as she walked around.

'Where am I?' She thought. Soon she heard soft footsteps in the dark, and began to back away.

'They're coming my way!" She started to panic. Looking from side to side, she didn't know where to go. She was just about to twist her body, and run like an idiot, when a hand grabbed her wrist. Serenity almost screamed bloody murder, but another hand covered her mouth. Her eyes began to tear up as she closed them.

"Shh…it's okay, Serenity. It's only me," She heard a male voice whisper in front of her. Serenity began to whimper as she heard Endymion's voice. She saw his midnight blue eyes in the darkness, and threw herself into his chest.

She began to cry, "Please, I want to go home," She whimpered silently in his chest. Endymion hesitantly wrapped his arms around the fragile girl, and let her cry.

"Come, Sere, I'll take you back. Besides, a living spirit can only be separated from its body up to 48 hours. If it's not returned by then, it'll die," He whispered as he picked her up, and left the dark world.

Endymion, with Serenity in his arms asleep, arrived back at the hospital room. Serenity's body was still on the bed posing to be sleeping. Endymion walked over to the bedside and carefully lowered Serenity's spirit back into its body. Serenity took a deep breath, but continued to sleep. Endymion started to turn around when he noticed a silent tear slip out of the corner of her eye. He reached over to gently wipe it off, and then vanished.

* * *

The next morning, Serena's eyes fluttered open to the bright morning's sunshine streaming through her window. She reached behind her head and stretched her body. Sighing with contentment from her good night's sleep, she looked around her room. She saw the bathroom door and was reminded that she needed to use the restroom. After she did her business, she returned to her white room.

"Oh, my, what to do…," Serenity thought. She looked over at the clock, and saw that it was 9:30.

"Since when do I get up at this hour?" Serenity questioned herself. Pretty soon, a male nurse entered her room with her breakfast. He was a friendly old man, and Serena didn't feel uncomfortable around him.

"Good morning, miss," He greeted with a warm smile as he placed her tray on the table beside her bed.

"Mornin', Berne," Serena greeted.

"I hear that you're being let go at noon today," Berne commented. Serena's smile brightened.

"Yes, I am! Oh, I can't wait to get home. It's rather depressing being in a hospital," Serena stated with a nod. Berne chuckled casually.

"When do you plan on going back to school, miss?" Berne questioned. Serena thought for a moment as she sat down on her bed and pulled the table over her.

"I'm sure they'll tell me to come back whenever I'm ready, but I think I'll go tomorrow. I have to face it sooner or later," She answered. She opened up her applesauce, and began to eat little bites.

"It's good to have positive thoughts on such a matter, young miss," Berne remarked. Serena smiled at him.

"Have a good day," He said, and waved as he left the room. Serena finished her small breakfast, and was about to turn the television on when Mina popped her head around the door.

"Morning, Sere!" She piped up.

"It is, Mina, it is," Serena said as she put the remote back down. She guessed that she and the TV were never meant to be.

"How are you feeling?" Mina asked as she came into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm pretty good, actually," Serena commented with a carefree smile.

"Really? That's good," Mina said, "Are you ready to go soon?"

"Go? I thought I didn't get out till noon, it's only 10:30," Serena thought out loud.

"Well, yeah, it is. The doctor wants to come in and do a final check up before you go. Plus, we have to get you ready to go; you know, pack up your things. That's what I'm here for!" Mina explained. Serena nodded her head, and then she and Mina began packing up the few things Serena had in her room.

"Lita will be here soon to take your things back to your apartment for you," Mina said as she put Serena's uniform into a bag. Serena looked over at the uniform, and froze. Reality, once again, struck her like a knife in the chest, and she remembered everything. She remembered last night's occurrence with the dark prince.

"Oh, my God-," Serena breathed and sat down slowly on her bed. Mina looked over at her flushed friend, and ran over in front of her.

"Serena, are you all right? Do you want me to call a nurse?" Mina rushed out, and began heading for the door when Serena grabbed her wrist.

"No, it's all right Mina. I'm fine, just a little dizzy," Serena reassured. Mina looked skeptical.

"Are you sure, Rena?" She asked slowly looking over her friend to make sure. Serena smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I am. Now come one, we're all most done," She said, and got back on her feet. Mina followed suit, but kept a close watch on Serena.

* * *

"My, thank goodness! It's so good to be home!" Serena cried as she entered into her apartment. She has been alone since her parents mysteriously disappeared when she was young. She lived with her friend, Mina, until she was 16, but decided to move into an apartment of her own.

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Lita groaned. She had all of Serena's belongings from the hospital in her arms. She stepped into the living room, and dropped everything on the floor next to the couch.

"Thanks a bunch, Lita," Serena said, and gave her friend a hug.

"No problem, hun," Lita said warmly returning the gesture, "The girls and I have to be on our way now, but we'll stop by soon, okay?"

"Mhmm, sure!" Serena responded. Lita waved as she left. Serena looked around her place feeling as if she hasn't been there for ages.

"I can't believe it has only been a few days," She trailed off. She picked the bag that had her clothes in and went to her room. She opened the door, and placed it in front of her walk in closet. She opened the bag, and searched for her pajamas. Once she found them, Serena went to change in the bathroom. She came back into her room, and was greeted by an unexpected guest.

"Hello, Serenity," Endymion said. He was standing in front of her open balcony glass door.

"Wha-! How'd you get in here?" Serenity asked surprised to see him so soon. Endymion gestured behind him.

"How do you think?" He retorted. Serenity just shook her head.

"What do you want? I didn't think you could even be here during daylight hours," She said.

"Of course, I can. The people that die during the day get the same treatment as the ones at night, you know," He commented as he went to sit on her bed.

"Wait! Are you here on the job again? I swear, there is no way in _Hell _that I'm going to go with you again. No, thank you," Serenity confirmed in a serious tone.

"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm just here to see how you're doing," Endymion said casually. Serenity blinked.

"Really?" She asked shocked. Endymion nodded.

"Yes, really. Also, when do you plan to begin your search for the man that raped you?" He asked. Serenity looked away.

"I don't know; soon, I guess. I'm not sure where to start," She said not looked at the prince. Endymion looked over the girl.

"Pathetic," He said in a cold voice.

Serenity whipped her head up to look at him, "Wha-?"

"You wanted to live _so badly_ that I had to make you a deal. You should want this revenge, kid. The man _raped_ you, damnit!" Endymion said irately.

"Yeah, he did. What's that got to do with you? I have a year to do this, so stop getting down my back about it. You're only her to torment me, and _that's_ pathetic. You're a damn prince, for crying out loud. Don't you have something better to do?" Serenity said in her own rage. She didn't need him to keep reminding her of the horrible reality that was bestowed upon her.

Endymion's eyes flashed gold in anger. He rose swiftly from the bed, and before Serenity could do anything he was right in front of her. Endymion wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and slammed his lips down on hers. Serenity cried in his mouth from fear as that dreadful night flashed in front of her eyes. She tried as hard as she could to get away from Endymion, but it was no use.

Endymion ripped his lips away and released Serenity from his grasp. She collapsed to the floor in sobs. Endymion looked down at her with his cold, emotionless eyes. He knelt down in front of the small 18 year-old, and lifted her chin up. Their blue eyes clashed intensely.

"I'm not sorry for doing that to you. You must understand that he caused you so much pain. You'll never be the same again because of what he did to you. You've experienced that the world isn't just rainbows and smiles. There's a dark side to everything. You were supposed to die that night, but I made you a live-or-die deal. That never happens, which is why this interests me so. You're to go after that man, and show him that he didn't win. I know that you're strong. Hell, you proved it by standing up to me just now. There's more to you than meets the eye. For awhile you need to be reminded of that fact; that's why I'm here. It's not over. This is your fate, Serenity. It's about time you embraced it," Endymion said in low, mysterious voice. Serenity looked at him with tear-filled eyes, but lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," She whispered.

"It's okay. I know you can't about this to anyone else," He said in his low voice. Endymion looked outside to see the sun setting. He looked back at the quiet girl in front of him.

"It's getting late. You should get some rest," Endymion said, "I need to go." Endymion began to rise, but Serenity threw herself back into his arms with a loud sob.

"Please, stay here with me. I don't want to be alone. I've been alone for so long," Serenity trailed off in silent cries. Endymion bent his head down, and wrapped his arms around her again. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. The prince gently placed her under the covers, and laid down beside her. Serenity moved slowly next to him, and began to fall asleep.

"I won't leave you here alone. I promise," Endymion whispered as he wrapped his arms around her petite body. He looked down at her to see she was already asleep. Endymion closed his eyes to rest, missing the small smile forming on her sleeping angelic face.

* * *

_Haha, told you! Things should start picking up between Endy and Sere now, but there won't be any lemons! They probably will do the dirty, but yeah, I'm not going to do lemons. It'll still be good, so don't give up on me. I loved how this chapter turned out!_

_Please Review!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14  
_


	4. A Little Boy

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Four_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairings: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hi! I'm so happy I got this up so fast. I'm sorta addicted to writing at the moment. I hope this addiction will last for a little bit. Anyway, just to point something out: Endymion and Serenity didn't 'do the dirty' in the previous chapter. They only slept together - as in sleeping together in the same bed. Oh, and I had a question about how they would 'do the dirty' if Endymion is the Prince of Death. Lets just say he's neither living nor dead. He's human, but he's not. You know what I mean? It's hard to explain, but I think you get the picture. Just use your imagination, I guess. :) Enjoy reading!_

* * *

The bright golden rays of the sun laid softly on Serena's sleeping face. It didn't take long for her eyes to start twitching, and then flutter open. She smiled at the remembrance of last night, and reached out behind her to find a body. No one was there.

"Endymion?" Serenity called, but then blushed softly realizing that it was the first time she used his name. She turned her body to see that no one was lying next to her, but that there was an indent on the pillow.

"Hmm….where could he be?" Serenity asked the air. She placed her feet on the floor, and removed herself from the bed. Serena quietly walked out of her room to see if he was anywhere else in the apartment.

"Nothing," She said sadly, "He's not here."

Serenity walked back into her room, and strolled out on to her balcony. She lived on the 21st floor of Universal Gardens. It was a beautiful building, and the balcony view was amazing. Serenity looked out over the city below, but was too high up to really see anything clearly.

"This sucks," Serenity breathed out into the open space. Suddenly, she heard her phone start to ring inside. Reluctantly, she left the balcony, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone with a yawn.

"Serena? Don't tell me you just woke up. Aren't you going to school today? You said you were," Amy's voice lectured on the other end. Serena's eyes went wide. She totally forgot about school!

"Shit!" Serena screeched to the ceiling. She heard banging from above.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Livingston!" Serena yelled apologizing to her upstairs neighbor. Why did she have to be the one to live under a 70 year-old woman?

"You better get moving, Serena, or you'll be late!" Amy warned and hung up. Serena threw the phone down on the couch and raced back into her room to get ready for school. She glanced at the clock.

"What the hell? It's already 7:55?! I'm gonna be so freakin' late!!" Serena cried out in panic as she raced out the door. She was soon running back just as quick.

"Damn, I forgot to shut the door," She said anally under her breath as she closed it.

* * *

Up on an adjacent rooftop stood the man Serena had been searching for earlier, Endymion. His eyes followed the car that Serena had just jumped into, and was now zooming down the street. He shook his head at her energy so early in the morning. His mocking smirk soon turned into a frown.

"Don't you feel kinda bad for just leaving like you did, master?" Kunzite said as he materialized beside his prince. Endymion lazily turned his head to his general in first command.

"Eh, not really," He said with no emotion.

"You really don't have any feelings in you," Kunzite commented as he glanced over the city below them. "These humans don't even care that they live in such a place?" He said to no one in particular. Endymion just grunted.

"I saw the way you acted with her last night, your highness. You could never have a relationship with a human," Kunzite told him with a serious voice. Endymion glared at him with anger.

"I never said I _wanted_ a relationship with her," He growled. Kunzite raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just telling you. Don't get too involved in this. You shouldn't have let her live in the first place. If your father was still alive, he would have beaten you, and locked you up for centuries," Kunzite said. Endymion's eyes flashed in more anger.

"Don't even mention my father's name," He said in a low, dark voice. Suddenly, he vanished right before Kunzite's eyes. He groaned in annoyance, and followed Endymion.

"Endymion, don't think you can run away every time your father is brought up," Kunzite called out to the shadows that was Endymion's room. Endymion lived in a room of nothing but dark shadows. His walls and carpet were the colors of his eyes while everything else was black.

"Go," Endymion said. He was staring into the fireplace positioned in front of his small couch. Endymion moved to sit down. His eyes never left the fire.

"I know he's a touchy subject with you, but come on. There's no need to be angry," Kunzite said, and moved over to sit in the chair that was positioned next to the couch that the prince occupied. Endymion had four generals, Kunzite, Jediete, Nephrite, and Zoicite, but he was closest to Kunzite.

"It's not your fault that King Damon was killed, master. The others and I know you blame yourself for his death. It happened a long time ago. It's about time for you to let go of the past, Endymion," Kunzite said bravely. Endymion said nothing. Kunzite sighed and stood up.

Kunzite walked over to the door, he turned back to glance at his prince, "I would have liked to chat more, but I do have other duties to attend to. I'll see you at dinner." Soon, he was gone. Endymion still never moved from his spot, only closed his eyes in thought.

* * *

Serenity walked out of the high school's big entrance, and traveled into the parking lot. She walked towards her silver car, unlocked it, and threw her bag inside.

"Thank the heavens that I'm a senior this year! I'll be outta here in no time," Serena said in a big breath.

"Where were you last night, Rena? We tried to call several times. We almost came over too," Lita said worried. Serena looked over at her tall friend.

"Oh, last night? I'm sorry, I feel asleep early. I was extremely tired," Serena nodded. Lita seemed to believe her because she said nothing else.

"You know what? I think we should hit the arcade! I'm in the mood for some ice cream and French fries," Serena suggested with excitement. Everyone's faces lit up at the thought.

"Okay!" They all agreed.

They all arrived shortly at their destination. The doors chimed a joyful jingle like always as they passed through the automatic doors. The group of young attractive women moved over to their usual booth in the corner.

"I feel like I haven't been here in forever," Serena said as she sat next to the window. She laughed as Mina tripped in next to her.

"Don't be silly. We were here just last week," Raye recalled. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I know that, stupid! I was just saying it _felt_ like it," Serena said. Raye just stuck her tongue out at her. Of course, Serena returned the favor. Pretty soon, the two were leaning over the table sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Serena! Raye! Stop it!" Amy called embarrassed.

"Hey! Act your age!" Lita said to the two. Following Lita's remark, was a chuckle from a new presence.

"You two never quit, do ya?" The owner said. It was Andrew with his cheerful grin.

"Andrew!" Serena and Mina squealed happily. Andrew sat down next to Mina.

"Hello, ladies. You're all well I take it?" He asked the group. He received all nods. He looked over Mina to Serena on the other side.

"Hey, Rena, how are you doing? I hope you got my flowers that I sent for you at the hospital," He said. Serena blushed slightly.

"Yes, I got them. They were beautiful. Thank you," She said with a smile.

"I see you went to school today, did everything go all right?" He asked noticing her uniform.

Serena nodded, "Oh, yes, everyone was very nice. No one really mentioned it. Of course, the teacher warned them not to," She laughed. Andrew looked at her with soft brotherly eyes.

"Okay, that's good. If anyone does _anything_ to you, you come see me, all right? You know you're like a little sister to me," Andrew said in a protective tone of voice. Serena giggled and nodded.

"Okay, moving on! Who's hungry?" He said as he got up to take orders.

* * *

"Mmm, boy, that was good!" Mina said as she walked out with her arms linked with the others.

"Yeah, it was," Lita said as she patted her stomach. Serena was silent as she looked out onto the streets. The group of five walked towards the cross walk. Serena watched with amusement as a group of children were playing with a ball in an alley. One kid kicked the ball too high, and it headed out onto the street. A young boy ran out after it. The blue ball rolled out onto the busy street, and the boy chased after it completely unaware of his surroundings. He quickly picked up the ball with a smile, but never noticed the car coming his way.

"WATCH OUT!!" Serena yelled in a panic. The kid looked up at her, and their eyes connected. He looked at the car coming his way and screamed. Serena began to race towards him, but was stopped by her friends.

"NOO!" Serena cried as he was hit. She watched as his small body was thrown like a rag doll several feet back. Tears were streaming down Serena's face as she ran over to him. He was bleeding rapidly, and Serena didn't know what to do.

"Someone call an ambulance!!" Somebody yelled. Serena's face went pale with grief. She clung to the young boy's unconscious body.

"Oh, God," Serena choked, "Why? Why do I have to keep seeing these things? I don't want to see such terrible things!"

"Serena!" Her friends cried as they came up behind her.

"Oh, my God…," Amy said as she leaned down next to the boy. She ripped off a piece of her skirt to wrap around the boy's bleeding head. She checked his pulse, and her face went pale.

"What? What is it, Amy?!" Mina wept.

"There's no pulse," Amy whispered. The words only made Serena grieve more. She looked up when she heard a faint movement, and saw Endymion standing alone in the crowd.

"No," Serena whispered, "No! Go away! Leave him alone! He's just a child! He's too young!"

"Serena, calm down!" Raye yelled at her hysteric friend. She went to pull her away from the limp body of the boy, but Serena only turned and slapped her hand away.

"Wha-?" Raye stuttered shocked. The girls couldn't understand why Serena was so upset. Endymion began to approach the two. Serenity watched him with alert eyes. She heard sirens in the distance.

"Serenity," Endymion murmured. He bent down next to Amy, but Amy didn't notice his presence.

"They can't see you," Serenity gasped silently. Endymion didn't respond. He reached towards the boy, and did the same procedure as he did with the woman. Serenity watched as the boy's spirit materialized, and floated down into Endymion's arms. Endymion remained silent as he faded away.

Serenity looked down at the dead child with tears resting silently on her cheeks. She slowly released him, and rose from the street. Serenity didn't stutter a word, but just ran away from the scene. She never looked back. She reached her apartment in record time. Bagging open the door, she fell onto her couch. The traces of tears were still visible on her flushed cheeks, but no more fell. Her thoughts were completely silent, her body was numb. Her once beautiful sapphire eyes were now a dim, lifeless color of blue.

"Serenity?" A voice called from inside her room. Serenity looked up after a moment. She moved swiftly into her bedroom, and looked around. No one was in there but her. She heard a rustle on the balcony, and ventured out there.

"What is it?" She replied in a cold voice when she noticed Endymion sitting on her balcony edge.

"I came to check up on you. You looked pretty traumatized back there," He said.

"Well, what do you except after seeing a _child_ get killed right before your eyes, _your highness_?" Serenity sneered.

"I know," Endymion sighed, "I've had to deal with the death of children many times. It's probably the hardest one."

"Oh, please! You're the Prince of _Death_! You don't have any emotions! You purposely proved that when you left me alone in a cold bed this morning," Serenity shouted angrily.

"Why do you always show me so much anger, Serenity?" Endymion asked almost in a hurt voice.

"Because! Who else can I take this out on? Nobody! I'm alone with these emotions. You told me I have to embrace my fate. What the hell does that mean anyway? I don't understand what you want me to do besides kill a man. I don't even know who he is. You make this seem so easy, but that's because you're not human!" Serenity cried with frustration.

"What does that have to do with this, Serenity? I didn't even bring it up. I thought we were on the topic of the child," Endymion said confused at her outburst. Serenity just groaned, and turned away from him.

"I don't know, honestly," She whispered, "I'm just so confused sometimes. When you slept over last night, I just felt so…comfortable. There was finally someone other than my friends to comfort me. Ever since I lost my parents, I've been emotionally on my own. Yeah, I had my friends, but they're not superheroes. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, but they can't fill the emptiness in my heart completely."

"I see. The death reminded you of your parents, except vise versa," Endymion said understanding her mood swings.

"Well, sorta. My parents didn't die exactly; they went missing when I was about 10. I was coming home from school on the bus. My mom would usually wait for me at the bus stop, but she wasn't there. I walked home alone, of course, but I came to an empty house. I looked all over. I even thought to call using the number next to the phone. No answer on either my mom or dad's phones. I waited all night long for them to show up. I didn't go to school the next day, either. I wouldn't go anywhere until they walked through that front door. No one ever did. Finally, after about three days of not going to school, my teacher and Mina dropped by to see if I was okay. I told them. Well, to make a long story short, my parents were never found. It's a big mystery of their location. I did move in with Mina and her family, but it wasn't the same. I was constantly surrounded by friends and mentors, but not my own family. My parents were all that I had. Then at 16, I moved in here, and it can be even worse at times," Serenity explained about her parents. Endymion listened respectfully.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that at such a young age, Serenity," He said. She nodded.

"Yes, but it's the past now. I still cry about it sometimes, but I learned to get over it. Besides, what the use of living if you're still stuck in the past; you'd never get anywhere, right?" Serenity smiled. Endymion got down from the edge, and enveloped her in a hug.

"You see, that smile is even more proof that you're strong," He whispered in her ear. Serenity tightened her grip on him, and leaned up to his own ear.

"I can see the pain in your eyes too, you know. A past may be painful, but it's the pain that makes the future so much brighter. You decide on what to do with it. You can either let the sad memories haunt you, or hold onto the ones that mean the most. That's up to you," She whispered back into his ear. Endymion didn't say anything, but just moved back to look at her face. His eyes softened gently. Serenity only smiled up at him. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm with you too, Endymion," She smiled. His only response was a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips.

* * *

_Wow! I know a lot happened in that chapter. The one thing I can finally say is that it seems Serenity and Endymion are offically going to get romantically involved! YAY! Also, I would mind a few ideas of how to start out the hunt for her rapist. That part I'm just kinda like...oh, no. I don't want to get all into detail about it. I just need ideas of how she's going to find him, and blah blah blah. Yeah, that'd be a great help. I can garuntee that I'll use the idea, but hey you never know. Also, if you think something else would be nicely added in here that would be cool. OH! I'd also love some humor moments too. You know, it is kind of a tense story. So yeah. Sorry, I'm blabbing too much. :)_

_REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	5. Training and Secrets

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Five_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I think you'll enjoy this chapter. -evil smile-_

* * *

It has been one month since Endymion and Serenity shared the sweet kiss. Sadly, during that month, Serenity hasn't seen one glimpse of the prince anywhere. It's been quiet. It was the last few weeks of school, and she'd be a graduate soon. Also, Serena began her lessons of self defense with Lita, and she was catching on pretty quickly.

"Okay, Rena, let's take break," Lita breathed as she fell down to rest on the mat. Serena wiped her brow with her arm, and collapsed beside her.

"You're doing well, Serena; soon you'll even be able to beat me," Lita praised. She took a swig of water.

"Thanks, Lites," Serena said. For a few moments, she sat there in silence.

"What is it?" Lita asked noticing Serena's silence. Serena came back to life.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I was just thinking about the man that raped me," She said. Lita sat up, and looked at her blonde friend.

"Why?" She asked. Serena looked away for a moment, but looked back at Lita with a serious face.

"I want to find out who he is and go after him," She answered in a dead voice. Lita laid her hand on Serena's.

"Serena, you don't need to prove yourself to him, you know," She said quietly. Serena moved her hand away from hers.

"It's not the point of proving anything," Serena said as she stood up, "He took my virginity. If he's still out there wondering the street, he could do it again to another girl like me. I don't want that to happen. I want to make sure he can never do anything of the sort ever again."

"I understand how you feel, Serena, but what do you tend to do. You can't just go tell him off," Lita tried to reason with her. Before Serena could tell her, the doors opened and the other girls walked in.

"Hey, you two," Mina greeted, but then noticed the tense atmosphere, "What's wrong?"

"Serena wants to find out who raped her and go after him," Lita announced with out thinking.

"What?!" Raye asked surprised.

"Serena, is this true?" Amy asked. Serena only nodded.

"Before you guys came in, I was asking her how she tended to make sure he didn't repeat his actions on someone else," Lita said looking back at Serena. She stood with her fist clenched. Serena looked up with ice in her eyes.

"I want to kill him," She said coldly. Everyone in the room gasped at Serena's cold, serious composure.

"Wha-? Kill him? Serena, you can't be serious," Amy said not understanding for someone of her intelligence.

"What's there not to understand? I made it plain and simple. If I kill him, then he can no longer walk this planet with my virginity and possibly others," Serena said. Raye shook her head.

"Serena, you can't kill him. That's murder, and murder is against the law. You'd be thrown into jail," Raye tried to make her understand. None of them ever realized these thought were running through her head.

"I have to!" Serena cried. She looked up with tears in her eyes, "If I don't, then I'll die."

"Why in the world would you die?" Mina asked perplexed.

"You guys don't understand the situation I'm in," Serena said sadly.

"We're trying to, Rena. Just tell us what's happening with you," Lita said more calmly, "Sit down." Everyone sat down on the mat, and waited for Serena to start. She sighed.

"That night…I was supposed to die," She began in a hushed voice, "but I didn't want to. This man, a Prince of Death, came to me in my mind when I was unconscious. He said he was there to take my soul to the afterlife. I refused to go, and in the end he let me live."

"Okay..., but what's that have to do with killing your rapist?" Mina asked listening.

"Because he said I had to kill him to live. I have a year to do it. If I don't then I lose my life," Serena said. The girls just looked at her.

"Are you sure that's the reason," Amy asked being skeptical, of course.

"I think Serena's telling the truth," Raye finally concluded. Everyone, including Serena, looked at her.

"Really?" Serena asked. Raye nodded.

"Yes, and we're going to help you. It's not fair if you go through this alone," Raye said. Serena began to cry, and jumped on Raye to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Raye!" She cried into her shoulder. Raye patted her on the back, and hugged her too.

* * *

A few days later, they were in the computer lab at school alone during study hall. Amy was trying to hack into the police files to see if they could help. Lita was at the door keeping watch.

"Anything?" Serena asked Amy. She was leaning over her looking at the screen.

"Not yet," Amy told her again.

"You know what, Serena?" Mina asked.

"Hmm?" Serena asked not really paying attention.

"I saw that new guy, Diamond, staring at you a lot lately," Mina mentioned. Serena looked up at her.

"Yeah, and?" She asked. So what if some guy stared at her.

"Well, what if the person who raped you was from school," Mina thought. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Serena asked standing up straight this time.

"Yeah, Mina has a good point. It could be anyone from school. Does anyone have a grudge against you, Serena?" Amy asked turning away from the computer. Serena thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. Everyone seems to like me," She said.

"Well, Diamond is new. We don't know much about him," Raye said.

"Yeah, I think I'll try to find his file, and possibly get a background check done on him. You know, just in case," Amy decided.

"Okay," Serena said. Suddenly, the bell went off.

"Oh, class is over already. I didn't even notice," Raye said. Everyone packed up their things, and went on to their next class.

* * *

Serena finally arrived back home after school. It had been a long day. She did notice that Diamond guy staring at her all day. It was creepy. She felt like she knew him somehow, and she didn't like the feeling.

"Boy, I'm hungry," Serena thought out loud as she went into her kitchen. She decided to make some scrambled eggs to eat. She took three eggs out of the refrigerator, and broke them into a bowl. She took a fork, and beat them till they were mixed. Serena then went back to the refrigerator and got out the milk. She eyeballed how much milk to beat it, but she usually did it till it was a light yellow. She put a pan on the stove, and turned it on. She rushed to get a spoon, and put butter to grease the bottom. Slowly, she poured the eggs in to cook. Of course, they didn't just sit there. She had to stir them to make scrambled eggs. Pretty soon, they were finished, and she put them in the bowl.

"Now I need more milk to drink," She said, and poured a glass of milk. She sat down at the island in the middle of her kitchen, and began to eat.

"That looks good. May I have a bite?" A voice asked behind her. Serena twisted her head around and looked up into Endymion's face.

"Oh, hey," She said. He opened his mouth waiting. Serena giggled, and stuck a bite of her eggs in his mouth. She watched as he ate it, and swallowed.

"Mm, yeah, that was good," He praised. Serena blushed at the compliment.

"Where have you been this past month? I haven't seen you at all," She asked. Endymion sat down on the stool next to her.

"I know. I've been busy, so I didn't have time to stop by," He told her with a sigh. Serena looked down at her bowl.

"It's okay. I've been buys as well," She said.

"I only came by because I know that you told your friends about the deal," He said. Serena ate some more of her eggs.

"Yeah, I did. You weren't around, so I had to talk to someone else," She responded not looking at him.

"I understand," Endymion replied back, "I was just surprised is all. Plus, it's good that they're helping you now."

"Yeah, it is. I'm happy about that," Serena said.

"Yes, well, it's nice to see that you're starting to begin your assignment," He stated, "Well, I just came to stop by, so I better be going."

Serena nodded with understanding, "Okay. See ya."

"Bye," He whispered and soon he was gone.

Serena had finished her food, and took the dirty bowl over to the sink to wash it. -_He didn't say anything about our last meeting. He didn't bring up the real kiss we shared. Hell, he didn't even say my name_- Serena thought. She washed the few dishes that were in the sink. Serena went back into the living room, and sat down in front of her coffee table to do her homework. She pulled out her math, and started it.

"Ugh! I can't concentrate!" She cried out frustrated. Usually when she got frustrated and couldn't concentrate she would eat a bowl of ice cream.

"Yeah, I need ice cream," She said out loud, and ventured back in the kitchen. Opening her freezer, she looked for the ice cream. She pulled out a carton, and opened it.

"Completely all. Mina must have put this back in there empty," She said while she was throwing away the empty Rocky Road.

"I still want ice cream, so I guess I have to go to the store, right Luna?" Serena asked her new black kitten that she just got to keep her company. Luna meowed her agreement. Serena nodded and grabbed a few dollars out of her purse and got her keys. Serena walked to the convenient store that was only a few blocks to her house. She got two cartons of Rocky Road. Pretty soon, she was on her way home.

"Gosh, I can't wait to eat some," She thought out loud. She shivered from the chilly breeze, "it's a little cold."

Serena still continued to walk, but she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped walked, and looked to see. No one was there. Serena just laughed it off thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her. She heard them again, and looked behind. Nothing.

"Okay, now this is starting to get weird," She commented as she began to walk even faster. She was about a block away from her apartment when a hand shot out of an alley way, and grabbed her. Serena was thrown back against a wall, dropping her precious ice cream in the process. A young man was standing in front of her with his hands pinning hers above her head.

"Nice to see you again, Serenity," The voice said harshly before lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

_Ohmigod! Cliffhanger!! Hahaha! I love it. I didn't plan for the chapter to end this way actually, but it did. I really like it, though. I can't wait to write the next part!!_

_REVIEWS PLEASE!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	6. The Alley with a Touch of Ice Cream

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Six_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairings: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'm very proud of this chapter! I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!! :D_

* * *

"Okay, now this is starting to get weird," She commented as she began to walk even faster. She was about a block away from her apartment when a hand shot out of an alley way, and grabbed her. Serena was thrown back against a wall, dropping her precious ice cream in the process. A young man was standing in front of her with his hands pinning hers above her head.

"Nice to see you again, Serenity," The voice said harshly before lips came crashing down on hers.

--

Serena's eyes widen from shock at the force of the harsh kiss. She struggled to get her hands free, but the man was too strong. The stranger pushed his body up against hers, and Serena was stuck between him and the brick wall behind her. She didn't know what to do; her mind went blank like the night she was raped.

_These lips fell familiar,_ Serenity thought. She looked up towards the sky and caught a glimpse of snow white hair. She man let one of his leave hers, letting just his one hand to hold hers up. He began exploring her body, making Serena cry in his mouth.

_No! This is __**not**__ going to happen again!_ Serena thought determined. Suddenly, she bite down hard on his bottom lip. He yanked back from pain. She watched in the dark as he brought his hand up to touch his lip. She saw a glisten of blood on his finger. The man looked up at her. She noticed evil purple eyes.

"You bite me!" He accused angrily. He brought his hands in front of him and intended to grab her, but Serena used her newly developed quick reflexes to duck to the ground. She swept her long legs out to come in contact with his own. She watched his masculine body fall backwards, and hit the hard ground. She jumped back up, and picked up her ice cream. She opened one of the cartons and squashed the goods inside down on his face. Soon, Serena sprinted back home.

Once Serena was out of sight, a figure stepped out of the shadows. The cold, dark eyes watched as the man groaned, and went unconscious from the impact. The figure walked slowly up to the stranger, and looked down at him. He didn't bother removing Serena's ice cream. The white hair was all he needed to see. Endymion looked up at the silver moon, and smiled as he vanished into thin air.

--

Serena returned back to her apartment gasping for breath. She raced into the kitchen and sat her ice cream on the counter. Running over to a drawer, she pulled it open and got a spoon. Then Serena went back to the ice cream carton to flip off the lid. Picking up the carton, she hurried to her room. Finally, Serenity sat down on her own bed, and ate the whole carton of ice cream in one night. She sure did love her comfort food.

--

Serena arrived at school ten minutes earlier than normal. She saw her friends hanging around Amy's desk in their homeroom. Ironically, they all had the same homeroom. She walked over very gently behind Mina making sure none of the four noticed her approach. Serena stood up very straight and lifted her arms in the air like a monster. She took a deep breath…

"AHHHHHH!!" She yelled as loud as she could. Mina and the other jumped so high, she thought they were going to hit the ceiling. Mina twisted around to come face to face with her best friend.

"Serenity! Damn! Don't do that!!" She cried holding onto her chest, "You scared the shit outta me."

"Yeah, damn, girl," Lita agreed. Serena began to crack up. It was just too funny. Their expressions were priceless! It took her about five minutes to catch her breath again.

"Whoosh! I'm sorry, girls, but I really needed that laugh," She said wiping her tears away.

"Did ya now," Raye asked sarcastically. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, I was attacked again last night," She said. Her friends became silent.

"WHAT?!" They exploded.

"By who?"

"When?"

"Where did it happen, Serena?!"

"I'LL KILL 'IM!!"

"Calm down, calm down!!" Serena shouted, "Way too many voices and questions at once."

"Sorry, Serena. What happened?" Amy asked more calmly. Serena sighed.

"I was trying to do my math homework, but I couldn't concentrate so I got frustrated. Usually, when that happens I eat some ice cream to calm my nerves, and I focus better. I looked in my freezer, and I didn't have any left. I wonder who's fault that is," Serena said looking over at Mina. Mina cowered behind Raye.

"Anyway, I really needed more ice cream, so I went to the convenient store that was only a few blocks away from my apartment. I didn't drive because of it not being to far. I got there all right and everything, but on my way back I kept hearing footsteps behind me. Every time I looked back no one was there. I just kept walking, but then someone grabbed me, pulled me into an alley, threw me up against the wall, said 'Nice to see you again, Serenity.", and starts kissing me! At first, my mind went blank from shock, but then I got back into my mind, and bite his lip. He tried to grab me from anger, but I duck and kicked his feet out from beneath him. He fell backwards then. I had already bought two cartons of ice cream, so I took the one, opened it, and smashed it on his face. Then, I ran home," Serena retold her previous night. The girls stared at her with open mouths.

"That all happened just last night?" Raye asked. Serena nodded. Lita became angry again.

"I'll kill the bastard for ever touching you!" She threatened, "Nice work on kicking his ass, though. The ice cream part…priceless! Great job, girl!"

"Haha, thanks, Lita," Serena laughed. Suddenly, the bell went off for class to begin. Everyone scrambled to find their seats.

The teacher walked in, "Okay, students, pull out your math homework. I'm coming around to check."

"Shit! I forgot to do my math homework!" Serena cried under her breath. She pulled her head down in shame.

--

Down in the Underworld, Endymion paced around the throne room like a lion stuck in a cage. He dismissed all assignments of the day. He didn't want to deal with them. His fellow generals walked into the room.

"Endymion, what's on your mind?" Kunzite asked being brave enough to speak up first. No one dared approached the prince when he was in this state of mind. Usually when he paced, it didn't mean a good thing.

"Serenity," He said simply. Jediete raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What about the fair maiden that has caught your eye on Earth," He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"He went after her again last night," Endymion answered.

"Who did?" Nephrite asked this time, "And can't you go into more detail instead of just one sentence?"

"Hush," Kunzite hissed warningly.

"The man who raped her," Endymion spat out harshly. The very thought boiled his blood.

"He went after her again? He tried again so soon?" Zoicite asked dumbly.

"Obviously, Zoi," Jediete said smartly. Zoicite held his hands up in defense. Kunzite ignored them.

"Why is this bothering you so much this time? There more to it, isn't there?" Kunzite pried further. Endymion stopped in his tracks. He twisted around to look at them with cold angry death in his eyes. They flooded with ancient hatred.

"Endymion?" The generals called. They knew those eyes. They were only used to one man, the one who killed The King of Death, Endymion's father.

"I know who raped her," Endymion said with an icy voice. The men felt the temperate drop below 0, and saw ice begin to creep down the walls. This wasn't good.

* * *

_God!! I love it, I love it, I love it!! So much excitement! I really like this chapter. I threw in some comic relief to help ease the tense atmosphere in this story. Hope you enjoyed. If none of you noticed that in the previous chapter, I told ya how to make scrambled eggs. Aren't I nice? :) _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I finally updated my first story ever, "Task of Endymion"!! GO ME! -claps for myself-_


	7. Men and Malls

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Seven_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairings: Serenity/Endymion_

_Author's Notes: Hi! A little longer wait then usual, I know. It's short, but I hope you like it._

* * *

"Why is this bothering you so much this time? There more to it, isn't there?" Kunzite pried further. Endymion stopped in his tracks. He twisted around to look at them with cold angry death in his eyes. They flooded with ancient hatred.

"Endymion?" The generals called. They knew those eyes. They were only used to one man, the one who killed The King of Death, Endymion's father.

"I know who raped her," Endymion said with an icy voice. The men felt the temperate drop below 0, and saw ice begin to creep down the walls. This wasn't good.

--

Serena and the girls decided to do a little shopping after school. Mina and Serena went in Serena's silver convertible, while the others went with Raye in her red sports car. They both were lucky enough to find two spaces next to each other in the mall's crowded parking lot.

"Hey!" Someone called in the distance. The girls looked in the direction of the voice to see five guys waving at them. Serena looked closer to try to see if she knew them. Her eyes widened in shock as they approached.

"Good afternoon, ladies. May we join you?" The tall, short-haired blonde asked with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe, but who are you?" Raye asked after quickly eying the one who just spoke.

"Ah, I am Jed, and these other men behind me are Nathan, Zach, Kevin, and Darien," He introduced as he pointed out each one individually.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Raye, and these are my friends, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Serena," Raye introduced also gesturing to her friends individually.

"Shall we?" Zach finally spoke up. Amy blushed silently at the sight of him. Everyone nodded. As the other walked in front, Serena and Darien hung back.

"What is going on? And who are they?" Serenity asked the prince in a harsh whisper.

"Relax, Serenity. They are my generals and my closest friends. I decided that if I wanted to help you then I should become a part of your everyday life. Plus, it would be more comfortable for you and your girlfriends if I brought my men along," Endymion told her.

"What are you guys lagging behind for? Come on!" Raye scolded jokingly. The two laughed as they caught up with the others.

--

"What about this one, Serena?" Mina asked as she pulled out a yellow sundress with big orange flowers tracing the bottom. Serena cocked her head to the side and studied it with interest.

"Hmm…not bad. Try it on first," Serena said. Mina went over to the dressing rooms to follow Serena's orders.

"Hey, Serena, what about these sweat pants?" Amy asked holding up a pair of dark blue baggy sweat pants. Serena glanced at them for a moment.

"They're cute for lodging around the house, Ames," Serena said, but a blue jean mini skirt caught her eye, "What about this?"

Amy looked at the skirt, "I don't know. I don't wear skirts often…"

"Ah, come on, Ames! It's really cute. At least give it a chance in the dressing room," Serena pleaded. Amy caved and took the skirt and sweat pants into the fitting room.

"Wow, you're pretty good as this, Serenity," Endymion stated standing behind her. Serena turned her head back to look at the big guy.

"Eh, I try my best," She said shrugging off the compliment.

"Do you? Then how would I look in…this?" Darien asked as he went over and pulled out a yellow plaid, button up shirt that farmers wear. Serena giggled.

"No, you're too…mysterious for that. Beside, I can't see you in it, anyway," Serena laughed. Darien stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"I can't even try it on?" He whined like a 5 year-old. Serena laughed out loud at his expression. It was so unlike him.

"No!" Serena cried, laughing. She ripped the horrid shirt from his grasp, and returned it the rack. Someone started tapping on Serena's shoulder, which made Serena turn to see who it was. A middle aged woman stood in front of her holding onto a purse. Ironically, the woman looked oddly like an older version of Serena except with a light violet hair color.

"Miss, I believe this is yours. You left it in the store you were just in," The woman said in a smooth, kind voice. Serena's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, yes! I never noticed it was missing! Thank you so much!" Serena cried out in joy as she was handed her purse back. She hugged it to her chest in relief. Serena looked behind the older woman to see a middle aged man standing closely behind her, who Serena assumed was her husband. The other two men with sunglasses and wearing all black is what made her raise an eyebrow. Even though, she turned her attention back to the woman in front of her.

"I'm glad I was the one who found it, miss. Anyone else might have taken it home with them," She smiled humanely.

"Yes, you're right. Thanks again. Is there anyway I can repay you?" Serena asked as she started digging through her purse looking for her wallet. Darien watched the older couple with curiosity at the odd resemblance.

"Oh, child, no! You don't need to worry about a thing. We're glad we could help," The woman smiled as she waved her hands about.

"Well, then, thank you, Mrs…?" Serena trailed off never catching her name.

"Oh, my, how rude of me! My name is Mrs. Serenity Silver and this is my husband, Sol," Mrs. Silver introduced leaving a speechless Serena.

* * *

_Haha! That was most likely a twist you didn't expect. I couldn't decide if I should have her parents be alive or not. Guess you found out my decision, eh? -grin-_

_Leave those REVIEWS!! Love ya!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	8. Reunion in a Clothing Store

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Eight_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Heyy! Sorry for the unusal wait. I just finished my story "This I Promise You". It is now complete with only four chapters. Check it out!! :)_

* * *

"Yes, you're right. Thanks again. Is there anyway I can repay you?" Serena asked as she started digging through her purse looking for her wallet. Darien watched the older couple with curiosity at the odd resemblance.

"Oh, child, no! You don't need to worry about a thing. We're glad we could help," The woman smiled as she waved her hands about.

"Well, then, thank you, Mrs…?" Serena trailed off never catching her name.

"Oh, my, how rude of me! My name is Mrs. Serenity Silver and this is my husband, Sol," Mrs. Silver introduced leaving a speechless Serena.

--

"Say what?" Serena asked incredulously. Mrs. Silver raised her light eyebrow.

"What was that child?" She asked.

"Serenity Silver? That's your name?" Serena asked still not believing her ears. Mrs. Silver nodded slowly.

"Is that a problem, hun?" Serena shook her head, "Well, then, what is your name?"

Serenity froze in her spot afraid to answer. What if they don't remember her? What if they really left because they didn't love her and they no longer wanted her as a daughter? What if she's no longer _good enough_ to be their daughter? What if-?

_What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?_ Darien's voice added sarcastically in her mind. Serena jumped when she heard him talking to her telepathically. She looked over at the dark prince in question, but he only nodded towards her parents.

"Umm…my name is…Serenity Silver, as well," Serenity finally said shyly. A blanket of silence settled over the group. Serenity had been looking down after she introduced herself, and didn't have the courage to look up. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist in comfort. Serena looked up at Darien's handsome face to see him smiling approvingly at her. She could only smile back.

"Serenity Silver? How do you-," Mrs. Silver stuttered in shock, "I only ever knew one other person in my life with that exact name. It was … my daughter. Are you my-?"

Serena nodded understanding her mother's shock of realization. She leaned into Darien's side for support and his arm tightened around her. Serena never once thought that today of all days she would meet her parents again.

"Nity … my little Nity! Oh, my God! We've missed you so much!" Mrs. Silver cried out going to hug her little girl. Serena was somewhat shocked at the forward emotion, but she didn't care. She felt it too as she hugged her mother tightly with tears flowing freely down her face. From the corner of her eye, Serenity saw her father tear up as he went to join the hug. Her mother let Serenity go so Sol could give her a proper hug.

"We've thought about you everyday, honey. You have no idea," Her father told her as he held on to her. Serena was about to responded, but was interrupted by those two men in black.

"What do you two think you're doing?" One said harshly as he yanked her mother's arm back. The other placed his hand roughly on Sol's shoulder, and Serena didn't miss the flash of anger that went across her father's pale blue eyes. She knew he was never one to be kind when he was irate. What surprised her was that they both listened to the rude men.

"It's time to go," The other announced with authority that he didn't deserve. Her mother was about to begin protesting, but the one slapped her across the cheek; that made her father snap. He ripped his arm out of the one's grasp and punched the man that hit his wife. He fell to the ground harshly. The other pulled out a small pocket knife, and was about to go after Sol, but someone grabbed his arm in anger before it struck Sol. It was Endymion, and his eyes were blazing with fury.

"That isn't the smartest move, _sir_," Endymion hissed. Serena had never seen him like this. His eyes were so dark they almost looked black. The man that Sol had punch began to approach Endymion from behind, but Endymion's warrior skills kicked in naturally.

"Don't even let that thought cross _your_ mind, either," He spoke deeply in warning. He released the one's arm, but not before he twisted it until he heard it crack. The man cried out in pain. Endymion broke his arm. The group watched as the two fled in fear.

Sol turned to the young man in relief. He smiled at him in thanks. Between two men like them, no words needed to be exchanged. Serenity sighed as she went over to hug her mother.

"Are you okay?" She asked carefully checking to make sure. Her mother nodded.

"I'm fine. A slap can't bring me down," She laughed jokingly. Serena smiled. Mrs. Silver looked over at Endymion.

"Thank you, young man, for helping out," She said as she patted him on the back, "Since I see that you're hanging around my daughter, I need to know a name."

"Darien, ma'am," Darien answered semi-truthful.

"Ah, come on, I know that's not the right answer," Mrs. Silver caught him, "What's your _real_ name?"

Darien sighed. This women was sharp, "Endymion."

Mrs. Silver eyes widen at the strong, royal name, "Endymion? What a name." She didn't say anything else, but Endymion felt she knew more. Mrs. Silver turned back to her daughter.

"Well, Serenity, as much as we'd like to stay longer, we have to be on our way. I mean, this is a mall, and I'm surprised we haven't been called for that scene of violence. Is there any way I can contact you?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, I'll give you my cell number," Serenity answered pulling out a slip of paper and a pen. She scribbled her number down quickly and handed it to her mother. Her mother put it away in a safe place, and leaned over to give her another big hug.

"Take care of yourself. We'll see you again soon, I promise. I love you," Her mom whispered in her ear. Serena nodded. Her mother let go so her father could have his turn.

"Be a good girl now. Daddy loves you," He said in his fatherly voice. He went over to Endymion to shake his hand.

"Protect her," He said. Endymion nodded.

"With my life," He answered. Pretty soon, they were gone again. Serenity sulked. Suddenly, she remembered her friends.

"Where did everyone else go?" Serena didn't have to wait long.

"There you two are!" Raye cried stomping over to them with the other trailing behind.

"Ah, Darien, we were so worried!" Jed cried jokingly as he ran into Darien. Darien pushed him off with a shove.

"Knock it off," Darien said. Kevin came up.

"Tsh, touchy," He said. Darien only shook his head, and walked back out into the mall. The others followed behind quickly. Serena nor Darien never brought up the incident that took place with her parents. Also, they both missed the violet eyes watching Serenity's every step from across the room. Though, Endymion felt the eyes following him, but he didn't show it.

* * *

_So ... I hope you liked. I know it's a little odd that no one noticed the fact that there was violence like that in a mall. But in the show ... it never bothers any of the citizens really when there's an attack. "It's like nothing happened." - Sailor Moon. Anyway, stay tuned!_

_REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! THAT MEANS /YOU/!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	9. Sapphire Bathroom

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Nine_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairings: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Helloooooo! Welcome to Chapter Nine! A lot will be revealed ..._

* * *

"I vote that we hit the food court," Mina voiced, "'Cause I'm starved."

"Yeah, I agree," Raye grumbled and everyone followed suit. Soon, the five men and women made their way to the heavens of a mall, The Heavenly Food Court. Once they got their food and settled down at a table, they began eating with normal talk.

"Gosh, Jed, you eat like an animal," Raye commented as she watched him devour his sandwich. Jed looked up at her.

"I'm an animal while I do _other_ things, as well," He smirked, "Would you like to see?"

Raye choked on her food, "No, thanks."

Serena giggled at the two, "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not unless someone goes with you," Lita said with concern. Serena smiled at her.

"I'll be fine. I won't take long. I just have to pee," She said, and walked away to the bathroom.

"She should be … all right," Mina said with unease, "I mean … the bathrooms are right over there."

Everyone nodded believing she would be fine, but that thought quickly vanished when the lights went out. There were screams of shock form girls, and parents trying to calm their children down. The blackout seemed to only affect the mall. It was all of a sudden too.

Endymion stood with alert, "Where is Serenity?!"

He heard a scream rip out from the bathrooms. It sounded like her voice. Everyone jumped up from the seats, and ran in the direction of Serenity's scream. They reached the ladies' room in no time, and as soon as they entered the lights came back.

"Serenity?" Endymion called trying not to scare her. Everyone looked around for their friend.

"Serena?" Amy called out.

"Rena?" Lita called as well.

Nothing.

Endymion went over to the trash can and kicked it over. He was angry, that's for sure. Something happened that he didn't like at all.

"Where the _hell_ is she?!" He yelled in anger.

"She's not here," A voice said from behind. Endymion and the others twisted around to come face to face with a man with blue hair.

"Sapphire," Jed sneered in disgust. Sapphire grinned in mockery.

"Yes," He said. He looked over at the dark prince.

"Where is she? Where is … Serenity?" Endymion breathed trying his best not to strike out at Sapphire.

"He has her, of course," He answered, "And before you ask, no, he won't give her up."

"Who is 'we'?" Raye asked. Sapphire looked over at the long, dark-haired women.

"My brother, Diamond," He answered. Endymion tried his best to stay calm.

"What," He began, "does he plan on doing to Serenity?"

Sapphire chuckled, "I think you already know. Of course, that is expected since he already has her virginity."

At that comment, Endymion's composure shattered. He went straight for Sapphire, and grabbed him by his shirt. He hoisted him up against the wall with pure rage. Endymion saw the sudden fear enter his hostage's eyes, and smirked in satisfaction.

"Fear," He spat, "You are nothing but a coward. You know what I can do to you, eh? Of course, you do. Your … disgrace of a brother has told you everything, right?"

"Yes," Sapphire squeaked.

"That's what I thought. Then you know what powers I possess that your _dear_ brother does not. I _can_ and _will_ make your life a living hell. And believe me; you don't want to go to Hell. Once you reached my domain, you won't make it out 'dead'." Endymion warned with a low, dark tone. Sapphire knew who he was, that's for sure, and he knew that 'dead' was a pun. No one could get passed the Prince of Death.

"I-I am sorry, your highness," He cried, "Please, don't hurt me."

"Fool," Endymion said with distaste, "I'll let you go this time, but don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again."

"You're letting me go?" Sapphire asked in surprise. He really thought the prince would kill him.

"In rare occasions, yes, but only because I want you to go back to your brother to give him a message," Endymion said, "Tell him that he will regret taking Serenity, and that when I find him … he'll wish he died long ago."

Sapphire nodded his understanding, and soon he was gone too. A few minutes passed with no words being exchanged. Endymion was still breathing heavy from trying to get his temper under control again. The girls didn't know how to react.

"Your highness?" Raye finally spoke up. Endymion turned to look at the remaining girls.

He chuckled slightly, "Of course, you four still don't know who I am exactly. Serenity has told you the story, right?"

"Yes," They all answered.

"There you go. I am the Prince of Death, Endymion," He told them. He watched as their eyes widened in shock and slight fear of his presence.

"Why are you here?" Mina questioned, "Are we gonna die?"

Endymion didn't answer right away, "I don't think so, Mina."

"That's good," But then Mina rethought her question, "Is Serenity going to die?"

Endymion froze at the question. He didn't know the answer himself. Would she? Would Diamond kill her if she refused to marry him? Endymion feared for the answer.

"I'm not sure," He answered, "I'm here like this so I can help protect her as much as I can. These men are my generals, Kunzite, Jediete, Nephrite and Zoicite."

"Wow," Lita said looking at Nephrite. He nodded.

"Wait, what is your connection … to Diamond?" Mina asked eying him carefully. Endymion looked over at the usually bubbly girl to see a serious, sharp one in her place.

"My connection," Endymion repeated, "That isn't any of your business."

"Yes, it is. You're connection needs to be revealed sometime, Endymion. You cannot keep it hidden," Raye told him with fire in her eyes.

"What are you guys," He asked.

"Who knows? Now stop trying to change the subject," Lita said, "Spit it out."

Endymion sighed in defeat, "It happened a long time ago. I've seen many things, including … my father's death."

"Master, please, you don't have to-," Kunzite tried to stop him from revealing such terrible memories and opening the wounds.

"No, it's all right. It's about time I let it go," Endymion concluded, "Diamond's father hated my father, the King of Death, with a passion. He was always jealous of his title, wife, and everything he possessed. He knew that if he died that he would gain his throne, but a few years later … I was born. The thorn of death had an heir. This infuriated Element, Diamond's father. Years passed, but finally, in rage he slaughtered my father and burned his remains."

The girls went silent at the small story. They couldn't believe such terrible things happened to him.

"Wow," They all said.

"What about Diamond?" Amy asked. Endymion put his head down.

"I was only five years old at the time, but I saw the whole thing," Endymion continued, "It was the most horrifying thing ever. My young eyes lost their innocence of death. Diamond was a year younger than me, but ever since he was born he was taught to hate my family. At only four years old, he killed … my mother who was asleep in her bed at the time. Then he tried to kill me, but I was too quick, and was able to defend myself. Actually, I ran away from it all – everything. I tried everything I could to put the past behind me."

"But it didn't work?" Raye asked. Endymion shook his head.

"No. You see, my generals found me 13 years later when I was 18 years old. They begged and pleaded for me to return because Element took over the Land of the Dead, and it was horrible. They knew I could defeat him because they had been watching me from afar and saw my warrior skills. I ended up returning to claim my thorn by killing the current 'king'. I tried to rid the land of Diamond as well, but he got away."

"So … where does Serenity come into play?" Mina asked still not understanding why she was twisted into this all.

Endymion curled his knuckles in anger some more, "Element stalked her mother because he was in love with her – obsessed is more like it. He kidnapped her and her husband thinking she would become his wife, but they both fought to make sure that didn't happen. Until she would agree, Element would keep them as prisoners."

"Oh, my God," The girls whispered astonished.

"Diamond was told to keep watch on their only child, and by the process he became obsessed with her just like his father was with her mother. Only he took a different approach then his father … he raped her instead," Endymion told them. The girls were shocked by all the information that they were speechless.

"And now … he took the same direction as his father did," Endymion kept going.

"What is that?" The all asked fearing the answer they believed it to be.

"By forcing her to become his bride," Endymion finished. The room went dead silent as his words settled.

* * *

_-takes deep breath- Gosh! That was a lot of explaining. I hope you liked it. If it's confusing, let me know and I will personally reply explaining it to you. Aren't I nice? :)_

_REVIEWS!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	10. A Friendly Face

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Ten_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hi! I'm sorry about the wait. I know this is REALLY short, but I wanted to get it out for you guys. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. READ MY NOTES AFTER THE CHAPTER!! _

* * *

"His bride?!" The girls gasped. Endymion nodded.

"I'm afraid so," He said not liking the idea himself.

"What should we do?" Jediete asked after a moment of silence. Endymion sighed.

"I'm not sure," He answered, "For now, all we can do is hope something good will happen. My men and I will try our best to figure out a plan."

"Where will you go?" Raye asked. The girls didn't know what they would do once the men left.

"We're going home," Jediete answered the dark-haired girl.

"To the Land of the Dead," Kunzite finished looking at Mina. The blonde smiled at the general.

"It'll be all right. Serenity is a strong woman with an unbeatable heart, especially now," Mina said, "If I know my best friend, she is taking care of herself."

Endymion smiled at the girl, "Yes, I think you're right, Mina. Though, don't worry, we'll get her back."

"I know," Mina breathed.

The men said their goodbyes to the ladies, and vanished. They would be watching over them as well.

--

Serenity awoke in a terribly lit room. She looked around, but saw very little. The only things she could make out were the velvet bed she was laying on, stone walls, and a chained door at the other end of the room. Serenity definitely didn't like this place.

'_What is this place?_' Her mind whispered to her. Serenity shivered from the cold temperature the room gave off. One thing was for sure: This place was evil, and she wanted out!

Serenity jumped when she heard the door creak open. She watched a small, fragile looking girl walk in holding a tray of food. Serenity guessed she was a servant here. The girl sat the tray on the table with two chairs that were set awkwardly in the room. The girl then went over to the fireplace to ignite a small fire to light up the room a bit more.

"Miss?" Serenity called out into the empty air quietly. The girl jumped from the voice. She turned around to look at the women, but had her head bowed in respect.

"It is all right. I'm not going to hurt you," Serenity said in reassurance, "What is your name?'

"Heather," The servant girl answered softly. Serenity smiled, and patted a spot on the bed. Heather walked over slowly, and sat down.

"Heather, please look at me," Serenity whispered to her gently. Heather looked up at her face, but wouldn't make eye contact, "Look at me directly."

Heather hesitated, but looked into the woman's beautiful, blue eyes that didn't show anger, hatred, disappointment or distaste. They were clear and friendly. The young girl gasped in surprise, but covered her mouth from fear that she would be hurt for the action.

Serenity smiled again, "Thank you. I'm Serenity, and I'm relieved to see a friendly face among these quarters."

Serenity knew from the way this girl acted that the servants were treated very poorly and low. Obviously, this child was scared to death that she would slap her just because she gasped. Serenity knew that Heather had never made eye contact with anyone, especially someone above her 'standards'. It pained Serenity to see this, and it made her want to help.

"How long have you worked here, Heather?" Serenity asked after a few seconds. Heather looked back down at the bed again, but Serenity gently lifted her chin up.

"Since I was small enough to walk, my lady," Heather rasped out. Serenity frowned in sadness, but she held no pity in her heart. This girl didn't want it.

"Heather, you know no reason… to be afraid of me. I am as much a prisoner as you are," Serenity whispered as she brushed aside Heather's short, blonde hair. Heather nodded, and smiled slightly for the first time. Suddenly, the door slammed opened, and a woman with puke green hair walked in.

"You, child, what do you think you're doing? Get back to work," The woman sneered with disgust. Heather jumped up in fear, and left the room quickly. Once she was gone, the woman walked into the room fully to look upon Serenity.

"So… you're the whore that has become the jewel in Diamond's eyes," She spat out in hate. Serenity's eyes widen in shock at being labeled a whore.

"Excuse me!" Serenity cried, "I am no whore."

The woman brushed aside her comment with a flick of her hair, "Either way, I am Lady Emerald, the most beautiful woman across the land."

Serenity coughed trying not to laugh, "This must be a pretty small area of land then."

Emerald's eyes became slits, "I beg your pardon, mistress. I will not have the likes of you saying such things about me."

Serenity couldn't help it, she chuckled, "Whatever you say."

Emerald stomped her foot like a child on the stone floor. She didn't know what to say to Serenity, "Twit!"

Serenity laughed a bit more when she stormed out of the room. What an odd person. Suddenly, a chill went down Serenity's spine when another person entered her room. This was a white-haired man. Serenity saw his violet eyes roam over her body.

"Serenity," His callous voice breathed in lust. Serenity didn't have time to think before he was over her body kissing her neck.

* * *

_Once again, sorry about the wait and the length of the chapter. I plan on the next one being longer. Please, let me know what you think._

_REVIEW!! You have no idea how much they mean to me!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_**P.S. Check out the summaries of the possible stories that I have on my profile page. Let me know in your review which one you'd like to see being written next as a new story! :)**_


	11. Your Home is My Prison

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Eleven_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hi! I'm sorry about such a long wait. I haven't updated this since June, I think. -terribly sorry- Also, I apologize about the length, but I really wanted to post SOMETHING for you guys. I hope you like where this is going. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Serenity laughed a bit more when she stormed out of the room. What an odd person. Suddenly, a chill went down Serenity's spine when another person entered her room. This was a white-haired man. Serenity saw his violet eyes roam over her body.**

**"Serenity," His callous voice breathed in lust. Serenity didn't have time to think before he was over her body kissing her neck.**

--

Serenity's mind went blank as he kissed her neck. She just laid there as he devoured her upper body, and as his hands roamed the rest. No thoughts were running threw her mind, and her blood went cold. She got this feeling when she was raped. It was the same man, too. Would it happen again? She didn't want it to. Fear suddenly spread throughout her system, and she struggled beneath his grip. He held onto her wrists tightly, but had trouble removing her clothes with out any hands. Angrily, he put both her hands above her head where he could hold them both with one hand. He used his other to begin removing her bottoms.

The split second of release was enough for Serenity. She ripped her wrists out of his grasp, and knocked him on the side of his head with her pillow. Of course, it didn't hurt, but the impact moved him off of her. Serenity rolled her body off of the bed and landed on the floor with skill. Standing up, Serenity lifted her head and glared into his eyes with fury. The man just sat there on the bed looking back at her.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Serenity said very carefully with anger entwining with her words. The white-haired man chuckled softly, and removed himself from the bed on the other side.

"You have no need to be so angry, Serenity," He told her with his hands in his pockets casually.

"No need? You raped me, and you almost tried to again!" She shouted, "Who are you?!"

"Diamond," He answered, "My name is Diamond, Serenity."

"Well, Diamond, I demand you release me at once. I want to go home!" She sneered.

"Home? Why, darling, you _are_ home," Diamond answered sweetly with a smirk.

--

Endymion sat in his throne thinking. How was he going to get Serenity back before it was too late? He should have known Diamond was going to pull something like this. He felt like such a fool.

"What do you suppose he's doing to her now?" Jadeite asked as he leaded against the wall.

"Probably making her his again," Nephrite sighed.

"I wish we could do something now," Zoicite commented with worry. He had only met Serenity once and he already cared for her like a sister. That Amy girl was a different story, though.

"We all wish that, Zoi," Kunzite agreed as he, too, tried to think of a plan.

"Okay. We, obviously, know that Diamond's plan is to make Serenity his bride, yes?" Endymion called out. The generals nodded, "Okay, then. We don't know if he will make her marry him right away or wait awhile, though."

"Yes, that's right," Jediete said.

"Yes, Endymion is correct. Diamond could have married her by now if he wanted to. Then, there is the option that he could wait to lure us in," Zoicite suggested.

Endymion brightened up, "Ah ha! I bet that is exactly what he'll do. He'll wait for us to come save her. He thinks we'll come right in the middle of the wedding, and when we'll want to take her he'll say 'She is already married to me'. Yes, that's exactly what he'll do!"

"Yes, but how could he tell when we'll be coming to rescue Serenity?" Nephrite asked.

"I don't know, but he will somehow, I'm sure," Endymion said, "But it's only a theory."

"True. We need to sneak in and grab her either way. I'm sure Diamond will have guards everywhere. We need to come up with a plan before tomorrow night," Kunzite said sternly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Then, you all can go. I'm sure there are deaths awaiting your guidance. Go," Endymion ordered as he leaned back into his throne. The generals bowed respectably, and left. Endymion sighed.

'_I will find you, Serenity. Please, stay strong,´_ Endymion thought.

--

Silence remained in the quarters Serenity was being imprisoned in. Diamond was waiting for her reaction.

"Home? I do not live here. I never will," Serenity said in a low voice, "Also, I demand you to keep your hands to yourself."

"I can touch my fiancée any way I please," Diamond said with pride.

"Not one that isn't willing to marry the likes of you," Serenity shot back. She wasn't backing down.

"Oh, you will marry me even if I have to drag you down the aisle," Diamond snickered at her. He believed he could do anything he wanted. Serenity was going to prove him wrong.

"We'll see who is being dragged," Serenity whispered. Diamond smiled.

"Yes, we will. Dinner will be ready in an hour. I will send someone to retrieve you. See you then," Diamond told her as he went towards the door, "Oh, and dress in something… sexy."

"I'd prefer to go in rags," Serenity sneered. Diamond chuckled as he closed the doors behind him. Serenity picked up one of her pillows and screamed into it. She was infuriated! Diamond had it coming. Serenity made a deal with Endymion. He would pay for what he has done. He will pay with his life.

* * *

_Well, that's that! I need some ideas on how to kill Diamond and how Endymion will rescue Serenity - please, feel free to give me some! Thank you!! I love LONG reviews, btw. They make my day brighter._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	12. A Mystery and A Dagger

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Twelve_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hi! As always, I'm sorry for the wait. Blame the boyfriend - he keeps me all to himself. :p Only teasing, only teasing._

* * *

Once again, the generals found Endymion sitting in his throne. They walked up to him with caution.

"Have you figured anything out, Endymion?" Kunzite asked. Endymion looked at the men with his deep, dangerous blue eyes.

"How many of the dead did you gather tonight?" The Prince of Death asked with a dark tone.

"30 people," Zoicite answered.

The death prince smiled in satisfaction, "Excellent."

--

Serenity sat on her bed stubbornly. She would not join that maniac for dinner! He had to be raving mad to actually begin to believe she would. She needed to come up with an idea to surprise him, and kill him before he had the chance to defend himself. Endymion would have his deal fulfilled even if it took the last of her breath too. A knock sounded at the door.

"Go. Away," Serenity answered coldly. The person entered anyway. Serenity turned around about to yell at them, but she paused when she saw it was Heather.

"Oh, Heather, I thought it was Diamond. What is it?" Serenity asked the young girl sweetly.

"Prince Diamond asked me to help you get dressed for dinner, S-Serenity," Heather answered her.

"I'm not going to dinner, Heather," Serenity told her firmly. Heather sucked in a panicked breath.

"Please, go! I-If you don't… something might happen… to me," Heather stuttered with fear. Serenity looked at the girl more closely. She saw bruises lining up her arms.

"What threat did they make towards you?" Serenity asked seriously.

"It wasn't made towards me directly, milady. M-My family – they said they would kill my family," Heather began to sob. Serenity rose from her spot on the bed, and went over to the girl. She engulfed her in a comforting hug.

"Shh… it's all right. If me going to dinner will protect your family, I'll go," Serenity said softly. Heather sniffed.

"Really?" She asked with tears brimming her pale green eyes.

Serenity nodded, "Yes, really. Now, help me find a dress."

Heather smiled, and led her to the closet. She pulled out a slim fitting black dress that had a split going up the thigh on the right side. It was spaghetti-strapped, and looked like it would show a good amount of cleavage.

"Here, wear this. I think it will satisfy Diamond's eyes," Heather said. Serenity removed her clothes, and slipped it over her body. It fit perfectly. Of course, it did. Though, it did look amazing on her.

"You're really pretty, you know. You look like this woman that they're keeping here," Heather said, but covered her mouth quickly, "I wasn't suppose to say that!"

"A woman they're keeping here? Who? Who is it?" Serenity asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm not allowed to tell you! P-Please, forgive me!" Heather stuttered, and hurried out the door. Serenity stood shocked even when another servant came to her doorway.

"Milady, I'm here to escort you to dinner," She said. Serenity sighed, but nodded anyway, and let the girl guide her.

--

Diamond was waiting impatiently at the dinner table when Serenity arrived. He looked up at her, and scanned her body with hunger.

"I'm glad you could join me. I also like your choice of clothing this evening," Diamond said with lust in his voice. Serenity said nothing as she was seated across from him. She was relieved that the table was between them. A nice, hot meal was placed in front of the two, but Serenity made no sign of eating it.

"Eat it before it gets cold, dear," Diamond told her as he began cutting his meatloaf. Serenity still didn't move, "Eat your food, Serenity."

"You asked for me to join you for dinner. Never in the invitation did it require me to eat," She answered coldly. She was hungry, but she would never eat with him. She would rather starve.

Diamond sat his silverware down, "You plan to starve yourself, then?"

"I don't care," Serenity answered him.

Diamond chuckled, "You'd only be hurting yourself. Either way, I don't care. Whether you like it or not, you're staying here no matter what you try to pull."

"We'll see about that," Serenity mumbled to herself as Diamond returned to eating.

--

After dinner, Serenity was sent back to her room for the night. She watched silently on her bed as a servant relocked her door. The girl looked at her sorrowfully before she left closing the door behind her. Serenity didn't bother removing her dress as she climbed into bed. She closed her eyes, and fell into a restless sleep.

--

Serenity's eyes slowly reopened. She could hear no movement in the place she was being held captive. It was in the middle of the night when shadows moved freely. Serenity's eyes widened as she remembered Endymion. She sat up and looked at all the shadows in her room.

"Endymion?" She called out hoping he would respond. No answer. She sighed sadly in the dark, and tried going back to sleep, but she was wide awake. She guessed she would just lay there until she would drift off to dreamland.

--

Endymion moved quietly in the castle that Diamond lived in. His generals were close behind. He had no idea where Serenity was, but he was going to find her.

"You sure we should be going this soon?" Jediete asked softly so no one would hear them.

"Yes, we need to get her before anything happens," Endymion answered.

"And if we fail?" Jediete asked again. The others groaned quietly.

"Then we go down fighting, dumb ass," Kunzite answered in a harsh whisper. Jediete rolled his eyes.

"How are we going to find Serenity without being caught? There are probably guards right outside her door, you know," Nephrite spoke up. Endymion stopped walking, and the others followed suit. He turned around slowly in irritation.

"Are you guys scared or something? We've all been through worse," Endymion sighed, "I think you've all forgotten that no one can see us unless they're dead!"

"Oh," All the men said in unison. Endymion shook his head, and continued. They walked further into the castle going down every corridor and turning every corner. They had no idea where Serenity was being kept. Was she in the dungeon, in her own room or was she in Diamond's room? Suddenly, Endymion stopped causing the others to run into him.

"Ah, why'd ya do that?" Jediete whined as he rubbed his nose. Though, he stopped when he saw what Endymion did. It was Diamond heading towards a door. They heard a gasp from inside when he entered, and followed him. They expected to see Serenity, but it wasn't her. It was her parents!

Diamond turned around with an evil smile, "Hello, Endymion."

"Wha-?" Endymion said surprised, "You're not supposed to see us unless you're dead."

"Oh, but I am dead, Endymion. You killed me," Diamond told him. Silence and confusion went over the room. Endymion killed Diamond? Endymion didn't know what was going on, but he didn't have time to respond when a dagger was pierced into his side.

* * *

_WHAT?! That's probably what you're screaming at the computer, right? Was that a twist or what?! I know the chapter was short again, but I promise the next one will be a little longer, so don't yell at me! I'll try to get the next chapter finished ASAP! I make no promises, though. LET ME IN ON YOUR THOUGHTS!!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I just got a beta for this story. Hopefully, they'll begin betaing the next chapter. Wish them luck with this story!_


	13. Unknown Truth

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Thirteen_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: This chapter came out fast, didn't it? I didn't want to keep you guys on the edge for long. ENJOY!_

* * *

"_Ah, why'd ya do that?" Jediete whined as he rubbed his nose. Though, he stopped when he saw what Endymion did. It was Diamond heading towards a door. They heard a gasp from inside when he entered, and followed him. They expected to see Serenity, but it wasn't her. It was her parents!_

_Diamond turned around with an evil smile, "Hello, Endymion."_

"_Wha-?" Endymion said surprised, "You're not supposed to see us unless you're dead."_

"_Oh, but I am dead, Endymion. You killed me," Diamond told him. Silence and confusion went over the room. Endymion killed Diamond? Endymion didn't know what was going on, but he didn't have time to respond when a dagger was pierced into his side._

--

Endymion froze as the blade pierced through his flesh. He looked into the violet eyes of Diamond who he grinned in satisfaction. Diamond roughly let go of the blade, and watched as Endymion fell to the ground, clutching the dagger.

"You're so weak, Endymion," He smirked, "Just like your father."

"What the hell did you do!?" Jediete screamed at the enemy as the generals bent down next to Endymion.

"How did Endymion kill you?" Kunzite asked. Diamond straightened up.

"That day he returned to reclaim the throne. He killed my father, and I ran off. Your precious prince threw a dagger at me in anger. Unfortunately, it hit right on the mark," Diamond said as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a fatal mark on his lower back, "He got quite lucky with that throw. It would take amazing skill and intense training to produce a fatal injury like that."

"If you're dead then why are you here now? And how come Endymion didn't know he killed you?" Nephrite asked as he tried to help Zoicite. Endymion slapped Zoicite's hand from touching the dagger.

"He turned away before he could see me tumble. I was never 'guided' to the Underworld so I've been wondering aimlessly while planning my revenge. All these years… my soul has gotten stronger where I have resembled a living being!" Diamond said. Endymion's eyes turned to cold in anger. Slowly, he rose from the ground.

"Ignorant fool!" Endymion spat, "You cannot kill one of the undead!"

The prince ripped the blade out of his side, and pointed it at his neck. Diamond's eyes widened as he felt the tip of the blade against his flesh. Endymion's eyes flashed, but he lowered the weapon to his side. He took a look at it and noticed that it was his.

"It's the dagger you killed me with, bastard," Diamond said with distaste, "And how come I can't kill you yet your father fell so easily to death?"

"You never understood our people, did you? One of the undead can only die if it is their time to move on. You can even look at it as fate," Endymion explained, "They died because it was meant to happen. If they didn't, we wouldn't be standing her in this situation today. The same reason for your father, too."

Diamond grew silent as realization hit him. Every undead's death that took place was meant to happen. Fate willed it to take place.

"What about my death?" Diamond asked, "Why did I die, hm?"

"Because… _you_ deserve it!" A feminine voice said from behind. Suddenly, a long, silver sword was sliced right through Diamond's stomach. Standing behind him was Serenity with pure hatred in her sapphire eyes. Bright red blood trickled out of the side of Diamond's mouth as he fell to the ground.

"How is this possible? I cannot die because I'm already dead!" Diamond gasped out as more blood filled his mouth. Serenity walked in front of the dying man, and knelt down to look him in the eye.

"When you purposely rape an angel… you will be killed again as a demon," The silver-haired woman spat. Diamond's eye connected with hers and saw the purity of an angel in them.

"W-Who are you?" Diamond asked before he breathed his last breath. Endymion watched with emotionless eyes when he felt death linger in the air.

He turned to his men, "All of you, take this slithering worm's soul to wait in the line to Hell."

His generals nodded. Kunzite did the process for spirit removal. He placed the palm of his hand on Diamond's back, and a dark, black ball rose from the body. Kunzite turned his hand palm up as he pointed at it. The ball lifted in the air where it cracked open into a transcendent spirit. Kunzite held out his arms as it floated down to rest it them. Everyone looked at Diamond's dark spirit one last time before the generals disappeared taking it with them.

Serenity turned around to see her parents' wrists and ankles connected to the wall by chains. She ran towards them. The girl looked at her mother first.

"I'm so sorry! I-I never realized you had been kidnapped and held hostage by th-that beast!" Serenity cried as she went to hug her mother, but stopped when she saw her form going in and out of her sight, "Mother?"

"S-Serenity, dear, we're dying," Her mother spoke in a weak voice, "Being in this place… is not good for the soul. We have been withering away ever since we got here. Now, I think our time is finally coming."

"W-W-What?!" Serenity gasped as more tears traveled down her face. She looked behind her at Endymion to see the cold, emotionless eyes he used when he was waiting for death. Serenity shook her head in denial, "No, no, no, NO! I will _not _let them die like this! Not after I found them after so many years, and can finally save them from this place! I don't want to lose my parents!"

"Serenity," Endymion said slowly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She brushed it away roughly. The crying girl turned to him fiercely.

"Do something! Save them like you did me! Please!" She cried out as she grasped his shirt. Endymion closed his eyes.

"I did not save you, Serenity. The Prince of Death does not return life to those that have died."

"Then… how did I...?"

"You saved yourself, did you not?" Endymion whispered to her, "You did tell Diamond that you were an angel. Is that a lie or is it an unknown truth?"

"Uhh…"

"That sword didn't look normal, either."

--

Serenity didn't know how to respond. When she killed Diamond… something took her over. She was lying in her bed trying to go to sleep. Next thing you know, she was running through the halls, and passed through a few walls. Then, a sword appeared in her hand, and she saw Diamond standing in front of her with his back facing her. Serenity knew that it would have been her only chance so she used the sword to kill him. What was she?

"I-I don't know," Serenity stuttered unable to come up with an answer. Suddenly, Serenity's body began to glow white until it completely covered her. As soon as it had come it was gone, and Serenity was there again. The dress that she had been wearing was now silky white.

"Serenity?" Endymion asked. Serenity looked at him with a smile.

"I'm Serenity, Angel of Life," She said kindly. The angel turned to her mother and father, "I will save you."

Serenity walked closer to her parents and reached out her hands. Her parents looked at each other in wonder. They didn't know what to do but place their hands in their daughters. Dancing white light raced down Serenity's arms until it met her parents' hands. It filled their bodies brightly. Her parents closed their eyes as the powerful, but gentle light gave them new strength – new life. Once again, it stopped as fast as it started, and Serenity's mother and father stood tall in perfect health.

"Thank you," They breathed in unison. Her mother began to cry as she reached for her daughter. For several moments, the reunited family stood there not letting go of one another. Endymion seemed to have been forgotten. He stood silently in the shadows as he watched Serenity. He wasn't needed any longer. Serenity was safe, and so was her family. Endymion, The Prince of Death, would only deal with humans when it came to death.

Serenity glanced around the room, "Endymion?"

He was gone.

--

Serenity sat in her bedroom. It had been a week since the incident happened. She hasn't heard or seen Endymion at all. The emotions that she believed she would feel after she was raped finally started to take a toll on her, and she was falling into depression. Serenity kept telling herself that it didn't matter that she wasn't seeing Endymion. He was only a guy that was going to stick around until he got what he wanted out of their deal. Now, everything was finished, and he no longer needed her.

"Why do I care anyway? I don't love him," Serenity said softly. Even if she did, it would never work. The Angel of Life loving the Prince of Death? Some sick joke.

Her friends were glad to see her again when she returned. They spent every night with her for the past week. It was Friday so they'd probably be over again soon.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Serenity smiled as she walked towards the door. She didn't have to open it because her friends just came right in. Mina held a key proudly in the air. When Serenity came home, she made a key to her apartment for each of the girls. They knew who she was, and found out they were angels too; Guardian Angels of Serenity.

"We brought movies and ice cream!" Mina squealed happily as she went into the kitchen. Serenity realized that she only smiled when her friends were around or her family. They were trying their best to keep her cheerful, and not let her slip further down into depression and denial. She couldn't ask for better people in her life. They wanted her to stay strong, and she was trying every way possible to see that she did.

--

Endymion stood on an adjacent building from Serenity's apartment complex. He knew Serenity had her friends over, and that they were the only ones keeping her happy as well as her parents. The dark prince knew that someday the rape would take its effects on her emotions once she realized that it happened and had time to think about it. Everything went too quick for her to have the time to process the terrible crime commited.

"I don't think she had time to think over her feelings for you," Kunzite said as he joined him on the roof.

"It wasn't real, Kunzite. The moments we shared weren't real."

"How's that?"

"The emotions… weren't right. We weren't in love. She was desperate for comfort and I was simply there. She only confided in me because she had no one else to talk to about it."

"You know that isn't true. You may not be sure of her feelings, but yours... yours were real. I could tell by your desperation to find her."

Endymion looked at his friend, "The feelings don't go past friendship. They can't."

Endymion didn't say anymore as he turned away. Kunzite wanted to stop him, but held back. It was Endymion's decision to decide what to do. Hopefully, it wouldn't take him long to go after her.

* * *

_Well, there's that. There will be two chapter after this one - ch. 14 and the epilogue. I hope a lot of questions were answered. If you have a few more: ask. I like this chapter. I know it's short, but it was five pages on Word. I'm sorry if the explanations, descriptions, etc sounded lame._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	14. Loving an Angel

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Fourteen_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello! I'm terribly sorry for the unexpected long wait. I know I've had you guys on the edges of your seats for weeks. I hope this chapter lives up to your satisfaction. Enjoy._

* * *

It had been a month since Endymion had seen Serenity. The death prince walked into the main hall of the Underworld. He looked around at the dark walls in boredom. Nothing changed. The place was still the same after Diamond's final death; the dark blue crystal walls that reflected everything, the lonely sound of dripping water in the distance, the eerie silence that could make a normal human shiver in fear – the place Endymion called home. Endymion sighed as he reached his dark throne, but didn't bother sitting in it.

"Sire?" A small voice called. Endymion turned to stare at a small boy with elfish ears and short red hair.

"Yes?"

"A new assignment, your highness. Death is waiting for your guidance."

Endymion closed his eyes at the usual announcement. Was all he would ever see and experience be centered around death? Endymion chuckled at his own silly thoughts. Of course, it would be. He _was_ the Prince of Death, after all.

"Thanks, kid. I'll be on my way, then." Before the kid had time to blink, his master had vanished.

--

Serenity was walking the lonely streets of the city she lived in. There was a slight breeze that tickled her nose, but didn't make her think twice of its effect on her body. Her simple outfit of blue jeans, worn out sneakers and white polo t-shirt was enough to keep her comfortable. Her hand traveled up to her chest where a simple, silver crescent moon necklace was resting. It returned to her after she found out about her true persona of being the Angel of Life. She would never remove it.

Serenity sighed, "I can't believe it's Saturday."

The girls wanted to spend the evening with her again, but Serenity refused. She wanted a night to herself. The young woman glanced out at the street where a good number of cars were busy trying to make their way to whatever destination they were heading for. Serenity considered herself crazy for wondering the streets at night. She was only _begging_ to get raped again, right? No. For some reason, it calmed her senses. Besides, she took several lessons from Lita for self defense. Plus, the whole angel think made her feel stronger.

Serenity heard some noise in the alleyway ahead. Out of curiosity, she walked faster to see what was going on in there. Carefully, she inched her way to see what was inside, and she saw to figures struggling with each other. Serenity covered her mouth quickly to see the man pull out a shinny knife, and begin attacking the woman. Only muffled screams reached Serenity's ears. As much as she wanted to help, her feet were frozen in fear. The helpless woman stood there watching the scene, and saw the guy scramble up a fire escape. Sapphire eyes followed his dark figure run across the roof, and disappear into the night. When Serenity believed it was safe, she ran into the alley, and towards the woman. Slowly, she bent down next to the still woman. The moonlight crept into the alley, and lit the surroundings. Serenity could see the woman covered in blood. It wasn't the blood that caught her eye, but the clothes. They were torn and ripped in every way possible. This woman was raped and then murdered.

"Oh, god," Serenity gasped. Her hand reached out to touch the unknown woman's face. Blood was left on Serenity's fingertips as she pulled back. She brought her fingers up to her face and rubbed them together. A silent tear slipped out of her eye as she clenched her hand into a fist. Serenity pulled the woman into her arms and sobbed out of misery and regret.

"I could have s-saved y-you," She cried into her the woman's hair, "I just s-stood there and watched! Oh, god! I'm s-so sorry! I'm the Angel of Life and yet I did nothing! How can I call myself an _angel_?!"

Even through her own sobs, Serenity's ears picked up the sound of footsteps. She silenced her cries, and listened closely. Obviously, the person wasn't bothered by her silence because they kept coming. All of Serenity's senses were alert.

"Don't come any closer or I swear I'll kill you," She spoke in a dark, sorrowful voice.

"You know you can't kill me, Serenity," A masculine voice said softly. The familiar voice sent an unwanted shiver down Serenity's spine as she realized who it was.

"I know why you're here," She whispered as her grip tightened around the woman. Her once white shirt was now soaked in crimson blood.

"I know," the death prince answered. A few moments of silence filled the air as Serenity continued to sniffle up her tears.

"You can't take her," She said softly.

"What?"

"You can't take her!" She cried out suddenly. Endymion moved closer to the two women, but Serenity pulled away farther.

"No! I'm the Angel of Life, aren't I?! I can save her!"

Serenity's outburst didn't surprise Endymion. Her bent down next to the woman, and he reached out to her. Serenity's hand came out of no where, and slapped his.

"Don't touch her, you _demon_! She deserves to live! The same thing happened to me! The _same thing_, but I lived! Well, so can she!"

"Serenity, stop!" Endymion yelled, "You can't save her!"

"Why not, Endymion, why not?!"

"It's too late. She was supposed to die today. This was supposed to happen. It was her fate. You can't help her."

"Oh, shut up with all the fate bullshit! I changed my fate, didn't I? Why can't I change hers?"

Endymion looked silently at the broken girl. Her own tragedy really did take its toll on her. Finally, all the emotions of it were leaking out. He watched with emotionless eyes as the girl he once thought her knew was crying from all her miseries and sorrows.

"Guide her, then," Endymion finally spoke. Serenity stopped crying, and looked at him.

"What?"

"Guide her to the heavens, Angel of Life. You taking her to the afterlife would probably be an honor, you know."

"It would?"

"Of course, it would. It's not everyday that a spirit is taken to heaven by the Angel of Life, is it?"

Serenity sighed, "I guess not. Wait, does that mean you take your spirits to Hell?"

Endymion chuckled, "No. I take them to both. You see, Serenity, it's like a two concerts. One concert is extremely good and the other you never want to go to. Everyone has a ticket, and whichever concert ticket they get is up to them. You can never get into the concerts without a proper ticket. I guess, you could say I take them to the correct line."

Serenity laughed dryly at his explanation, "Oddly enough, that actually makes sense."

She looked at the face of the woman, and smiled. Serenity didn't say anything as she began to glow bright silver. Her blood stained outfit changed into her long, silky white gown. The beautiful angel looked at the woman lying on the ground. She closed her eyes, and went into the woman's soul. The angel saw a tall woman with pink and blonde hair turn towards her with tears in her eyes. Serenity swiftly outstretched her arm, and waited for the woman to grasp her hand. The beautiful woman smiled a small smile as she placed her hand in Serenity's. Endymion watched as brilliant silver sparkles fell around him that was from the remains from Serenity's angelic dress. He saw the two women flying through the air in nudity, but Endymion never stared at the sight in lust. He only watched as a good soul was being taken to Heaven by the most treasured person in his life. Endymion knew what he was feeling, finally, but would stay quiet. What would a gorgeous, heavenly angel want with the Prince of Death? She loathed him and his position. Besides, it would be a forbidden love. Endymion shook his head as he vanished to return to his home, the Underworld.

--

Serenity and the woman's spirit were floating in the clouds. They were saying goodbye before the woman would go into Heaven.

"Thank you, Angel of Life," She said happily as she held her hands in front of her chest.

Serenity smiled, "You should go."

"Yes, I should. Don't forget me! It's been an honor to meet you, Serenity!"

"I won't forget you, Galaxia," Serenity said. The angel wasn't sure if she heard her or not because her spirit changed into a ray of white light, and soared up into the stars. Serenity smiled again as she felt her friend's soul enter into heaven. The silver-haired woman closed her eyes as her gown reappeared over her body, and she descended back to Earth. Once she landed on the ground of the alley, she looked around for any sign of Endymion.

"Endymion?" She called through the night air. She glowed again for mere seconds as her former clothes took the place of her angelic gown. No one answered her except the breeze that made her hair fly around her face. Serenity breathed out into the air as she left the alley, and returned to her apartment.

--

Endymion was standing in front of a rectangular, dark blue, crystal table that had a map spread across it. He was skimming over it lazily with his midnight blue eyes not really caring what he was looking at. Besides, he knew the map like the back of his hand. He just needed something that would distract his thoughts from Serenity.

"Who can you fool?" A voice asked. Endymion didn't bother looking up because he knew who it was.

"Did anyone ever ask for your input?" Endymion sighed.

Kunzite chuckled as he walked fully into the room, "They shouldn't have to."

Endymion didn't respond to Kunzite's comment. Instead he rolled up the map of Tokyo, and returned it to the wall with the others. The prince continued to ignore his first general in command, and pulled out the list of the next assignments.

"John Bare will be going soon. You should probably attend to him," Endymion mumbled as he sat in one of the random chairs in the room. Kunzite peaked over the papers.

"It says that he is Nephrite's job," Kunzite said.

"Who is Nephrite's job?" Someone said as the entered the room. The two men looked up to see Nephrite standing there with an apple in his hand. The other two were with him.

"John Bare," Kunzite answered, "He's going to die from a heart attack in about… 5 minutes."

Nephrite raised an eyebrow, "Really? All right, then. I guess I'll be off."

"Jediete, Zoicite?" Endymion said. The two looked at him, "You also have assignments right now. Shouldn't you go to them?"

Their eyes widen as the realization struck them. Soon, they were out the door. Kunzite grinned when they were alone to talk again.

"I know you're thinking about Serenity again," He said.

"So?" Endymion mumbled as he kept reading the list.

"Oh, you're not denying it this time. That's a surprise!"

"I suppose."

"Does that mean you admit to loving her?"

Endymion removed his eyes from the black paper, and looked at Kunzite. Kunzite could sometimes read him like a book. No wonder Endymion trusted him as his first in command general. Though, he is the toughest fighter out of the others, and a great leader. Endymion sighed as he sat the tablet of names and dates on the small table beside him, and leaned back. He nodded slowly before he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. Kunzite went to sit in the chair that was on the other side of the small table. A silence went over them, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with that," Kunzite spoke up. Endymion didn't tear his eyes away from the ceiling.

"You're wrong," He said, "I can't love her. It would never work."

"You keep saying that. 'It would never work.' Look, I understand that you two have _very_ different lives. She's the Angel of Life, while you're the Prince of Death. That's a huge contradiction, but who said faith ever made sense, hm? Who ever said that you could control who you fall in love with? No one did because you can't control who you fall in love with, Endymion. Did anyone ever say that you and Serenity couldn't be together?"

"Not directly."

"There you go!"

Endymion groaned, and stood up from his chair. He slipped his hand in his pocket as he pulled his other through his silky, black hair in frustration. His long bangs fell over his midnight blue eyes as he looked back at Kunzite who was still sitting.

"You make it sound so simple, Kunzite, but I will admit that you do have some strong, true points. It's not the fact that someone said we _couldn't_ be together. It's the hidden fact that we _shouldn't_."

"What do you mean?"

"The Angel of Life loving and being with the Prince of Death? We could get married, and even have kids. Those kids would be so confused. Should they follow the life of helping people when they die or help them live a new life again? They would be torn between two major opposites."

"Kids will understand when they get older. When they're young, they won't know the difference. All they will care about is if their parents love."

Kunzite stood up, and took Endymion by the shoulders, "What if this was yours destiny to be with Serenity, and you're going to throw it away because it's not right? Stand against tradition, and go with your feelings. Tell her you love her!"

Endymion sighed, and looked at the small, silver cross that was wrapped twice with a black cord loosely around his neck. He made eye contact with his friend, and made his decision.

"Okay."

--

As Endymion was busy trying to figure out if he loved Serenity or not, the woman on his mind had already sorted out her feelings. Though, it took Mina to help her admit it.

"I'm glad you've realized this, Rena. You deserve to be happy," Mina said on the other end of the phone. Serena was sprawled on her couch with her cell phone to her ear.

She sighed, "Yeah, but how am I going to tell him. I don't even know how to find him."

"I guess when the time is right you'll see him."

"You're probably right. Well, it's late, so I better get to bed. We do have school in the morning."

Mina gasped on the other end, "I thought it was Friday!"

"It is. It's past midnight, Mina."

"Oh."

"Thanks for the help. Goodnight!"

"Nights!"

Serena clicked the red phone button on her cell phone to end the call. She stood up from her couch, and wondered to her bedroom. She didn't have to worry about changing into her pajamas because she was already in them. Walking over to her nightstand, she plugged her phone into its charger and sat it down. Just as she was about to lay down, there was a knock on the door, but it wasn't the front door.

"Why is there knocking on the balcony door?" Serena mumbled to herself, "Probably some stupid, blind bird."

She looked over at the glass doors that were covered by thin, white drapes. There was a tall shadow on the other side. A shiver of fear slipped down Serena's spin at the figure she saw. A silver dagger appeared in her hand as she walked over to the doors. Quickly she whisked the drapes to the side, and saw the Prince of Death staring back at her. Serenity was confused as to why he was there, and wasn't sure if she should let him in or not at the hour it was. She made up her mind quickly, and slide the doors open.

"Hello, Endymion," She greeted softly, "Come on in."

"Thank you," Endymion said smoothly. Serenity stepped aside so he could pass. Once Endymion was inside, Serenity turned to look at him not bothering to close the door.

"You know, the door was unlocked, and you never usually knock."

"I know."

"Do you realize how late it is? I have school tomorrow. I have to get early or did that slip your mind during the point that you vanish before I have the chance to say anything."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Since when are you sorry?"

Endymion sighed, "You look beautiful."

The line made Serenity's next words halt at the tip of her tongue. Did he say she looked beautiful? She glanced down at the simple, short, silky white slip she threw on. One of the thin spaghetti straps fell off her shoulder, but Serenity quickly returned it to its proper position. A small blush graced her face as she looked at the prince in his black pants and silky black shirt. As always, he had his sleeves rolled up, and a few buttons undone at the top.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Serenity finally asked after a moment of silence passed. Endymion's comment did send her speechless.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"About the fact that I've fallen in love with an angel."

* * *

_I actually liked this chapter. Though, there were a few parts that I got stuck on. First of all, I had no idea how I wanted to start it. Then, I wasn't sure where I wanted to finish it. I kept thinking should I put the confession in this chapter or the epilogue?? SO FRUSTRATED! -deep breath- Well, obviously, I've figured it out, and I'm satisfied with my decision. I really, really hope you liked this chapter. Please, LET ME IN ON YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW! Reviews really do make my day brighter. You have no idea how much. I'm so grateful for every single one. Well... see ya in the epilogue!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

**_P.S. ATTENTION!! I WANT TO CREATE A NEW STORY, BUT I CAN'T DECIDE WHICH OF THE IDEAS I HAVE THAT I WANT TO USE! YOU CAN HELP BY VOTING FOR ONE OF MY IDEAS THROUGH MY POLL! IT'S ON MY PROFILE AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!_**


	15. Epilogue: Confessions

_Story: The Deal of Death_

_Chapter: Epilogue_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairings: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, sadly._

_Author's Notes: I finally finished it! I know it's really short, but that's okay. I hope you all enjoy it anyway._

* * *

"_What are you doing here anyway?" Serenity finally asked after a moment of silence passed. Endymion's comment did send her speechless._

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_About?"_

"_About the fact that I've fallen in love with an angel."_

--

"W-What?" Serenity stuttered after a few seconds passed.

"I love you, Serenity," Endymion said. His eyes never left hers, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Serenity didn't respond. This was sudden. She never believed it was possible for Endymion to contain any feelings in the first place nevertheless loving her.

"Why did it take you so long to realize this?"

"I knew I felt something different, but I kept denying it."

"Why?"

"I didn't believe that we couldn't be together. I had the idea that it was a forbidden love, and that it would never work. We have two totally different lives, Serenity. Besides, I didn't think the Angel of Life would want anything to do with the Prince of Death."

Serenity shook her head, "That's not true. I've been waiting for you to show up this month. I didn't get to see you until there was death, of course. When I came back, you were gone before I got a chance to really talk to you."

"I know. I'm sorry. That was when I realized how much I cared about you."

"Then, why did you leave?"

"You were vulernable."

"Okay?"

"I didn't want to tell you about how I felt when you were like that, and probably wouldn't realize what you were saying or how you were feeling. And I didn't think you'd want me anyway."

Serenity looked at the dark prince. He looked incredibly handsome tonight. His black hair seemed to shine mysterious in the moonlight while his eyes looked much dark and deeper. Serenity gasped, and reached out to him.

"What is it?" Endymion asked alarmed as he grabbed onto her waist, and pulled her towards his body. He looked around the moonlit room, but didn't see anything dangerous. The confused man looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She was still looking at him in surprise.

"What?" Endymion repeated.

Serenity smiled softly, "Your eyes… are actually showing what you feel. You really do love me."

Endymion nodded with a smile, "I do. I really love you."

Serenity giggled, "Good because I wanted to tell you that I love you too, Endymion."

"Wha-? You do?" Endymion asked astonished. Serenity nodded while laughing.

"Yes, I do!" She said with a grin. Endymion smiled back.

"Good," He said quickly before he captured her lips for a sweet, but passionate kiss. Serenity was soaring in the clouds as Endymion slowly led her to the bed. Serenity didn't bother calling Mina to tell her she wouldn't be at school tomorrow because she was being drowned by Endymion's kisses. Though, they didn't bother her one bit. This man meant so much to her, and to think death brought them together. Could the Prince of Death and the Angel of Life really be a happy couple? The two didn't care because they placed their fate in their risky hands, and took it for a spin.

--

After Serenity graduated from high school, Endymion didn't take too much time to pop the question. They waited two years to get married. Serenity decided it would be all right if she moved down to the Underworld with Endymion. She would make sure death wasn't such a depressing moment, but the start of a new beginning for a person's soul.

Serenity and Endymion weren't surprised when their close friends paired off with each other, and got married. They all lived happily at the place where death was the purpose for its existence, but Serenity brought life to the walls. Now, down in the Underworld, there were smiles because there was a happy future for two opposite people, and they would live on. They would live on in the arms of each other, and no matter what life threw at them, they would conquer it as one. The Prince of Death and the Angel of Life's love wasn't a fantasy or a dream, it was a reality. Their love became a legend, and would be spoken of for all eternity.

_The End_

* * *

_Well, that's the end! IT'S OVER, YOU GUYS!! This part was really easy to write, honestly. I hope you all enjoyed reading 'The Deal of Death' as much as I enjoyed writing it. Gosh, I'm going to miss it so much. -tear- I thank all my faithful readers for sticking with me. You guys kept me writing! Everyone's words inspired me, truly, and I thank you all for giving them graciously. 'The Deal of Death' wouldn't be what it is without you. Thank you for reading._

_Oh, and another thing: THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!! -SCREAMS!!- If you want to read the summary, it'll be on my profile. Keep watch for it's first chapter!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I want to thank my boyfriend for all his kind words, great encouragement, and excitement. You let me be who I am. I love you, buttercup. :P_


End file.
